Frozen 2 Screenplay
by scribe22557786
Summary: Ten months after the events of Frozen, a royal wedding is approaching. But when Kristoff disappears two weeks before it, Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Sven go on an adventure to find him. They all discover along the way that finding happily ever after will be hard work. This is an attempt to write a screenplay for a sequel that might realistically come out of WDAS. Canon.
1. Act I

_Note: the dialogue in ALL CAPS is singing, but the text is not actual song lyrics. They do not conform to a standard meter or rhyme scheme. Rather, the words indicate the meaning of what the songs would be if someone actually wrote them as songs._

_A screenplay PDF version of this screenplay, complete with author notes at the end, is available at a link in my profile page._

* * *

_We're flying over the peaks and through snow covered woods as the overture plays and the opening titles appear. Eventually we hit the end of the ridge and plunge down towards a fjord. It's the Kingdom of Arendelle, and down here, spring has sprung._

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING**

_Townsfolk mill around doing their daily routines. A CUSTOMER is shopping for fish at a MERCHANT's stall. Let's listen in._

MERCHANT

It's so nice that the snow has finally gone.

CUSTOMER

Maybe we can ask the queen to make winter only a month next year, you think?

MERCHANT

After last summer's accident? Better not. It's not worth the risk.

_**CASTLE COURTYARD:**__ We fly away and close in on the castle where nosy citizen GEORGE is hassling a GUARD. He's desperate for some gossip._

GEORGE

Can't I get just one peek at the wedding decorations this time?

GUARD

You know I can't allow that.

GEORGE

But everyone wants to know what Princess Anna is planning!

GUARD

No. Queen's orders.

_**CASTLE GARDEN:**__ We go through the gates to a garden where OLAF is inspecting nature's progress as SVEN is munching on grass._

OLAF

Hello, leaves. Hello, buds. Ahh. It's no summer, but spring will do.

_Sven looks up and the two smile at each other._

**INT. ARENDELLE CASTLE — DAY **

_We go through a window and head inside. The castle is alive with action as the staff prepares for a royal wedding._

_Servants hang bunting and banners in the national colors. Some are looking good; others need more work. In the kitchen, the chef tests his cooks' food. In a bedroom, a seamstress finishes measuring ANNA for her wedding dress. The princess is so excited, she can't help but SING._

**"Come Together"**

ANNA

I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS WEDDING

TWO MORE WEEKS IS SO LONG TO WAIT

IF ONLY MY DEAR FIANCÉ

DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE WOODS

_-She leaves the room and tours the castle to see what else is going on. She bumps into people and otherwise disturbs the work. She's still clumsy Anna._

ANNA (CONT'D)

WE LIVE IN THIS WONDERFUL TOWN

WITH SO MANY PEOPLE EVERYWHERE

AND WE'RE HERE WITH MY SISTER

WHO I LOVE AND WHO STILL NEEDS ME

_-She runs into KRISTOFF, who she pulls into motion with her. He joins in to SING the chorus, clearly just humoring her. She's too elated to notice._

BOTH

WE CAN'T WAIT TO COME TOGETHER

IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT

WE'RE WITH THE ONE WE LOVE

WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE?

KRISTOFF

Hey Anna, want to get away from this craziness for a bit?

ANNA

Get away? I think you mean jump in. There's so much to do!

KRISTOFF

No, I think I mean get away. Don't you want to do something together now that I'm here?

ANNA

Yes. This!

_She throws her hands up and does a spin. She's in her element; he's not. A servant interrupts Anna._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Oops... gotta run. Hold that thought.

_-The servant leads her away. Kristoff looks relieved. He sets off to re-find his solitude and continues with a verse of his own._

KRISTOFF

I LOVE HER, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH

THIS TOWN HAS TOO MANY PEOPLE

I WANT TO SPEND TIME IN THE QUIET MOUNTAINS

WHERE I CAN SEE MY FAMILY TOO

_-He continues his search for a spot without much busyness. He thinks he might know a place._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

ALL THESE PEOPLE LOVE HER

BUT I DON'T WANT TO SHARE HER WITH THEM

OR WITH HER OLDER SISTER

WHO DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE ME ANYWAY

_-INT. SMALL ROOM. He arrives in a quiet room only to unexpectedly find ELSA there, working on decorative ice sculptures for the wedding. She uncomfortably joins him and SINGS the chorus, but the two are wearing forced smiles._

BOTH

WE CAN'T WAIT TO COME TOGETHER

ANNA WILL BE SO HAPPY

THAT'S THE THING ABOUT WEDDINGS

ANYONE CAN BECOME FAMILY

ELSA

Glad to see you made it.

KRISTOFF

Yeah, thanks. Didn't know you were in here. Sorry to interrupt.

_-His duty to be friendly done, Kristoff hurries out. Elsa walks to the window to peer out at her subjects in the castle courtyard._

ELSA

I'M GLAD ANNA IS SO HAPPY

I WISH I COULD BE THAT HAPPY TOO

SHE THE PERFECT PRINCESS WHO EVERYONE LOVES

BUT THEY'RE ALL STILL SCARED OF ME

_-She leaves the window and picks up a placard with a calligraphic A and K on it. She slowly paces back into the room in the direction of the door. She's not leaving, just moving that way._

ELSA (CONT'D)

I WANT THE BEST FOR EVERYONE

BUT I WISH IT WASN'T HAPPENING SO FAST

IT'S HARD TO MAKE UP FOR LOST SISTER TIME

WITH MY NEW BROTHER ALWAYS AROUND

_-INT. GREAT HALL. Anna flits in and drags Elsa out. It's late afternoon, and the servants have finished for the day. The sisters have the Great Hall to themselves where Elsa reluctantly goes along with one final chorus._

BOTH

WE CAN'T WAIT TO COME TOGETHER

A DREAM IS COMING TRUE

IT'S EVERYTHING WE COULD ASK FOR

OUR FAMILY IS GROWING BY ONE

_The song over, but Anna isn't done here._

ANNA

Ooh, Elsa, let me see what you were working on.

_They return the room with the sculptures._

ELSA

All right. I had a few ideas. Here's one more for you.

_Next to beautiful creations ranging from the abstract to the official Arendelle crocus flower, Elsa conjures an ice bust that is a goofy caricature of Anna's head. They giggle._

ANNA

(playfully)

Hey, I don't look like that! You fix that right now.

_Elsa smiles like the Cheshire Cat._

ELSA

As you wish.

_Elsa swirls it with magic, obscuring it briefly, but now goofy ice Anna has a silly hat. She laughs; Anna play-acts offended._

ANNA

How dare you.

ELSA

That's enough wedding for one day.

_She guides her little sister out of the room._

ANNA

OK, fine. Let's go see what's for dinner. Oh, if only we could find a soup that Kristoff and I both like, it'd be such a weight off of my mind.

_Anna continues on out of earshot as they head off to the dining room._

CUT TO:

**INT. CASTLE, DINING ROOM — MORNING**

_It's the following morning. A sleepy Kristoff wanders in and plunks down in a chair. KAI attends to him as a good butler should by bringing a silver carafe over. GERDA is keeping herself busy against the far wall._

KAI

Coffee for Master Kristoff?

KRISTOFF

Please.

_He stretches and then takes a sip, the cobwebs starting to clear out. He scans the room to see Elsa reviewing some papers at the end of the table. She doesn't look up._

ELSA

Good morning.

_He's not sure if he's offended or not._

KRISTOFF

Good... morning? Where's Anna?

ELSA

I think I heard rustling earlier.

**SMASH CUT TO: INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — MORNING**

_Anna is still fast asleep, her mane of bed head resplendent as ever. She snores loudly and has half-fallen off of the mattress._

**BACK TO: INT. CASTLE, DINING ROOM — MORNING**

ELSA (CONT'D)

I'm sure she'll be along soon.

_Kai takes the hint and slips out the door to go wake the princess. A couple beats go by as Kristoff thinks of how to proceed._

KRISTOFF

Busy day?

ELSA

Never a day off for a queen.

_She continues reading. A couple more beats go by. Kristoff clears his throat and makes one more effort at having a conversation._

KRISTOFF

So... Anna is going crazy with all of this wedding stuff. I'm going to take her sledding up in the mountains today to get her mind off it for a while.

_Elsa finally puts the papers down and looks up. She's not happy with what he just said._

ELSA

Oh, that won't work.

KRISTOFF

No?

ELSA

No. The wedding is all she thinks about these days. Besides, she's teaching me how to ride this afternoon.

_He's a combination of confused and irritated._

KRISTOFF

A queen can make time out of her busy schedule for riding lessons?

ELSA

(indignant)

If she wants.

_She immediately goes back to the papers. That was supposed to shut him down. It didn't work._

KRISTOFF

Are you sure? I thought queens didn't get days off.

_He's trying to touch a nerve. It's working. She looks up at him again._

ELSA

What do you want from me?

_His eyes narrow._

KRISTOFF

I want you to let her go. She's my fiancée, you know.

_She can't take this anymore. She rises and pounds the table in frustration._

ELSA

And she's my sister. She's all yours in two weeks. Don't steal her away now.

_He can't believe what he just heard. He slowly stands up._

KRISTOFF

Steal her? You think that's what I'm doing? I've got to get out of here.

_He turns to leave the room._

ELSA

No, wait, I didn't mean-

_It's too late. He's gone._

KRISTOFF (O.S.)

I'm done. I'm done.

_She falls into her chair, heartbroken. She knows she screwed up big time. After a beat, she gets up to go after him. __Gerda, who's been eavesdropping the whole time, watches with concerned interest. _

**INT. CASTLE, HALLWAY:**_ Outside the room, Anna has appeared and is already in a disagreement with Kristoff. Elsa stays back out of caution._

ANNA

Wait, what? Where are you going?

KRISTOFF

I'm going to see my family for a week. I need some time with them before we do this.

_He tries to step around her to go, but she doesn't let him._

ANNA

But you just got here. What about the preparations? And the soup? We never did agree-

KRISTOFF

(in a forced calm)

I trust your judgment. I leave it all in your capable hands.

_She's starting to lose it. He tries to walk away again, but she grabs his shirt._

ANNA

Kristoff, no! Please! Did I do something wrong? Is it something I said?

KRISTOFF

Of course not. Look, I just need to see my family, all right? Don't worry. I'll be back in plenty of time.

_Anna doesn't believe him and is crushed. She finally lets him go. As he departs, Elsa approaches. She hugs her sister, who is not doing a good job of trying not to cry. Gerda leaves the dining room to console Anna, and she puts a hand on her shoulder. _

GERDA

There, there dear. It will be all right. Making a new family takes hard work.

CUT TO:

**EXT. MOUNTAIN PATH — DAY**

_Kristoff is riding Sven through the snow on the way to see his troll family. The reindeer doesn't look happy. He gets a look of conviction on his face and stops._

KRISTOFF

Woah, buddy. What is it?

_Sven lets out a noise and refuses to look back. Kristoff hops down to look his friend in the eye._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Look, I told you. I couldn't stay. You don't know what it's like in there.

_Sven isn't buying it._

KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)

Running away won't change anything.

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Neither will talking to Elsa, apparently. Look, we're going to see the love experts, remember? If anyone can solve this, it's them.

_Sven employs a disapproving face and head tilt._

KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)

What about when you're living in the castle and can't visit them anymore?

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

I'm not ready to concede that yet.

KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)

But shouldn't you try to solve these problems yourself?

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Who asked you anyway? Hey, what's that?

_They hear a faint cry for help coming from nearby. The two head over to a ravine where a troll child is trapped. Reading ahead a few lines, his name is EINAR._

EINAR

Help! Help! Sir, can you help me?

KRISTOFF

Easy, kid. We'll get you out. Hold on. What's your name?

_Kristoff tosses down a rope and ties it to Sven's harness. He pulls the child out to safety with ease._

EINAR

I'm Einar. Oh thank you, mister. I thought I was never getting out.

_Kristoff squats down to get on his level. Sven bends his head down in concern._

KRISTOFF

I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven. I don't recognize you. Are you from around here?

EINAR

Yeah. I live pretty close.

_He gestures in a direction that's different from where Kristoff and Sven have come from and where they are going. Kristoff stands back up._

KRISTOFF

Okay, let's get you home.

(to Sven)

Ready, boy?

_Kristoff lifts Einar up onto Sven's back. Kristoff walks next to Sven as they disappear into the woods._

CUT TO:

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS — DAY**

_We reach a clearing. Someone built something here, but it was ages ago. The stone structures have eroded so far as to be barely recognizable as something man made._

EINAR

Hey guys! It's just me. You can come out now. I'm back!

_The scene comes alive as trolls pop up all over. The ruins are farther gone than they looked. A few trolls close in and check the boy over to make sure he's fine. Their leader HALVARD, who looks like an old ape, confronts the boy._

HALVARD

Einar! Where have you been, boy? You've been discovered. How could you bring a human here?

EINAR

I'm sorry, Mr. Halvard. Mr. Kristoff was just helping me get back home safe. I didn't mean any harm. I promise!

_Halvard stops and gives Kristoff a closer look. His anger melts away and a big smile appears on his face._

HALVARD

Ah, it is you Kristoff. Welcome, welcome! It is a joyous occasion to have you here.

_Other trolls back up slightly, looking at Kristoff reverently. Kristoff is utterly confused. He and Sven take a couple steps back themselves._

KRISTOFF

Hang on. Who are you? What's going on? How do you know who I am?

_Halvard leans in with a knowing look and grabs Kristoff's arm._

HALVARD

There are no secrets among trolls, Kristoff. We know you were raised by those who live in the valley. We've been waiting for you for a long time.

_That didn't fully address his question. He needs answers._

KRISTOFF

Waiting for me for what?

HALVARD

Waiting to crown you, my good man.

(to the other trolls)

Everyone, get ready!

_The trolls spring into action. Some build a Kristoff-sized chair out of loose rocks from the area. Others grab a regal yet mossy robe from somewhere and put it on Kristoff. Once the throne is complete, they push him onto it. Halvard steps up next to him holding a gleaming crown made of white marble. The trolls gather reverently into a crowd. Kristoff is too stunned for words._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

My fellow trolls, our king has finally arrived. Let us now welcome our ruler!

_The crowd celebrates wildly. Kristoff tries to shake off his stupor. He's trying without much success to catch up to everyone else's speed._

KRISTOFF

King? How did that happen? You don't even know me.

HALVARD

Oh, but we do.

_The trolls decide to fill him in, but to do so, they SING. They take turns telling him the story._

**"The New King"**

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

YOU DON'T KNOW THIS YET

BUT YOU'RE SOMETHING REALLY SPECIAL

OUR LEGENDS FORETOLD YOUR ARRIVAL

AND NOW YOU'RE FINALLY HERE

_-They pantomime what they think a human being raised by trolls looks like. One stands in for Kristoff, wearing a grassy wig that looks like his hair would if it was green. He then becomes regal._

A HUMAN RAISED BY TROLLS

IS DESTINED TO BE OUR KING

HE WILL RULE WITH GRACE AND LIGHT

HE WILL BE OUR EVERYTHING

_-Their short play finished, they come back together. Kristoff still looks dumbfounded._

TROLLS (CHORUS) (CONT'D)

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING

HE BELONGS HERE WITH US

HIS WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN LEADING HIM

TO THIS VERY POINT

_-They clear out for Halvard to take the lead and do more pantomiming to illustrate his points. One troll looks standoffish, while another looks happy in a crowd of others._

HALVARD

YOU'RE THE MAIN GUY, YOUR HIGHNESS

YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT

BE CLOSE, BE FAR, BE WHATEVER YOU ARE

HOWEVER YOU FEEL IS HOW IT WILL BE

_-He closes in, hopping on the arm rest and putting his hand on Kristoff's back. He makes a sweeping gesture over the adoring mass. _

BETTER TO BE KING OVER TROLLS

THAN A MERE PRINCE OF MEN

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART TELLING YOU

YOU BELONG HERE NOT THERE

_-The trolls re-form their lines like an audience as we swing around behind Kristoff. Line by line, from front to back, they kneel before him._

TROLLS (CHORUS)

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING

HE'S NEVER LEAVING US

WE SERVE HIM AT HIS PLEASURE

WHAT HE SAYS GOES

_Halvard takes his position on the ground next to the throne. Kristoff is flattered, the idea of being king growing on him._

HALVARD

So you see, Kristoff, you are our rightful king.

KRISTOFF

That's great guys, but I don't how to be a king.

HALVARD

That's no problem. Since I have been leader of our council, I will become your top advisor. You'll be in good hands.

KRISTOFF

You really want to do this? I could be a bad ruler. You might regret it.

_Halvard offers up the crown._

HALVARD

We are your subjects, your Majesty.

_Kristoff takes the crown and looks at it. Sven makes a noise and looks upset._

KRISTOFF

Well...

_Sven gets more aggressive with his protests. A few trolls back away from him in fear. Kristoff sets the crown down and pulls him off to the side._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Hey! That is enough out of you. You know what? I'm going to do this. I've got a week away from the others. It can't hurt to give it a try.

_He returns to his prior spot and puts the crown on. All of the trolls bow. All of them but one, that is. Halvard attempts to wave off Sven._

HALVARD

Back! Back, you!

_His hand glows with a magical energy. Sven backs down._

KRISTOFF

Woah, don't do that! He won't hurt you.

_Using some attitude, Sven turns to leave_

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Oh, come on. Where are you going?

_Sven leaves after one last huff. He won't look back._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Sven? Sven!

_Halvard puts his hand on Kristoff's back to redirect his attention._

HALVARD

Right this way your Majesty. We have some things to discuss now that you're our king.

_He directs Kristoff towards the back of the ruins. A few of the trolls continue genuflecting along the path. Kristoff looked uneasy at Sven's departure, but he doesn't look quite as bad upon seeing the bowing trolls. His ego helps him forget the reindeer by the second._

CUT TO:

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — DAY**

_The sisters are returning to the castle from a walk around town. Anna has calmed down, but neither looks fine._

ELSA

It'll be okay, Anna. He loves you.

ANNA

I know. But...

_An adoring citizen, IDA, excitedly approaches the two and joins them on the walk. She is visibly a few months pregnant._

IDA

Princess Anna! It is you! And...

(intimidated)

your Majesty. You, um, wh—what a pleasure. We don't see you much outside the castle anymore.

_Elsa nods. Anna tries to put on a happy face and puts a hand on Ida's shoulder._

ANNA

Ida, how are you? Have your tulips bloomed yet?

IDA

A few have, your highness. The whites and yellows have opened, but the pinks are still holding out I'm afraid.

_They have reached the castle gates. Anna lingers a moment to finish the conversation. Elsa continues on autopilot, but she returns a few steps upon noticing they stopped._

ANNA

It won't be long now. It'll be so pretty with them all open. But I'm so sorry, we have to go.

IDA

Oh it's okay. I understand, big plans and all. Best wishes, your highness.

(to Elsa, with a tentative curtsy)

Your Majesty.

_Elsa nods again, this time with an unconvincing half smile._

ANNA

Thank you.

(waving)

Bye!

**CASTLE COURTYARD:** Ida waves as the sisters head inside. Near the front steps of the castle, George is bothering the guard again.

GEORGE

Just one thing. Give me one thing and I'll leave you alone.

_The guard keeps staring straight ahead and shakes his head. Anna glances at Elsa and cracks a mischievous smile._

ANNA

George!

_He looks towards Anna, shocked and elated. At least until he sees who is walking with her, that is._

GEORGE

Princess Anna! What a surprise! And...

(moderated)

your Majesty.

_He bows to the sisters._

ANNA

Will my sister still not let you in?

(to Elsa)

How rude!

_Elsa straightens up with a look that's equal parts surprise, confusion, and curiosity. George's eyes dart between the sisters._

GEORGE

Oh, no, your highness. It's just-

ANNA

(reassuringly)

It's quite all right.

_She leans in and lowers her voice._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Can I tell you something?

_His face lights up like a child on Christmas morning._

GEORGE

Oh, of course!

_For a moment, she darts her eyes back and forth as though she's concerned about others hearing._

ANNA

My wedding dress is going to be... brown.

_He expression remains locked in place, as his brain needs a moment to reboot. Even the stone-faced guard shoots a look._

GEORGE

(flat)

What.

_She's overselling it by a mile, but on him, it works._

ANNA

Yes, a rich, dark brown, like the color of chocolate.

_Elsa puts her face in her palm and shakes her head. George begins to recover._

GEORGE

Yes, well, chocolate. Who doesn't like chocolate?

_Elsa starts pulling Anna away so this won't get any more ridiculous._

ANNA

I know. I love chocolate!

(walking away, pointing)

But don't tell anyone. It's our little secret.

GEORGE

Of course not. I won't say a thing!

_She waves goodbye. He waves and runs off to tell everyone he knows. Elsa looks at him over her shoulder as they head towards the garden. Anna has recovered from the morning, but Elsa isn't there yet._

ANNA

You could have said something to them, you know.

ELSA

What could I say? They're afraid of me.

ANNA

(slightly flustered)

What? No. No they aren't. No, they just-

_She's a terrible liar. Elsa holds up a hand, but she doesn't turn her head and casts her eyes down._

ELSA

Yes, they are. They're afraid. They all are. They don't like me.

_Anna cuts in front of her and stops her. She places her hands on Elsa's shoulders and tries to reassure her sullen sister._

ANNA

They don't know you. You weren't in their lives for so long. They will come to love you, I'm sure of it.

_Elsa looks up at Anna's face. She gestures towards courtyard features as she talks about them._

ELSA

I tried, but it didn't work. They love to come in here and see me ice over the fountains and skate in the courtyard. But I still froze the summer. I nearly ruined everything. To them, I'll always have potential for danger.

_Elsa sidesteps her sister and walks away. Anna processes a moment before catching back up._

ANNA

Elsa, where is this coming from? I've never heard you talk like this. Is there something else bothering you?

_Elsa summons her meager acting abilities to force a smile. She's not ready to talk about the morning yet._

ELSA

I'm fine.

_This speed bump barely slows Anna down._

ANNA

You can talk to me about anything, anytime. I'm here for you, Elsa. I don't want you to-

_She looks away to stop herself. Elsa looks indignant._

ELSA

To what? Shut the world out again? We've been over this, Anna. I don't do that anymore.

_Anna turns back and looks chastened._

ANNA

I know. It's just... it's hard to believe you sometimes. But I trust you.

**CASTLE GARDEN:** The sisters come up upon Olaf, who is transfixed by a hummingbird.

ANNA (CONT'D)

Hey, Olaf.

_He snaps out of his trance._

OLAF

Oh hey guys! Out enjoying the warmer weather? Me too. Have you seen this bird before? It's like, hmmmmm-

_He begins to imitate the hummingbird in sound and action. Elsa cracks a legitimate smile for the first time all day. They both watch in amusement. Just then, Sven arrives out of breath and tired. He attempts to catch his breath. Olaf breaks out of his impression and hurries up to Sven._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Sven, you're back early. Hang on, where's Kristoff?

_The reindeer brays and moos. He's worried._

ANNA

Is he all right? Did something happen?

ELSA

Oh, no.

_Elsa remembers her argument and turns away, wringing her hands. She nervously but intentionally creates and dissipates small snow bursts. Anna and Olaf are too focused on what Sven is trying to say to notice._

OLAF

I've got this, Anna. We've been practicing. What is it, Sven? Tell me slowly.

_The reindeer looks like he's trying to talk, but it's just more noises. Alas, he's still a reindeer. Olaf squints and leans forward as he puts his full effort into deciphering the sounds._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Did Kristoff fall down a well? No, wait. Is it... a troll? Or maybe... a troll?

ANNA

Uh, thank you Olaf, but I don't think this is helping. Kristoff could be dying out there!

_Elsa turns around and begins paying attention once again. More snow bursts. Sven shakes his head and makes more noises._

ANNA (CONT'D)

No... no, he's not dying?

_Sven perks up in approval._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Okay, so he's not dying. But he is in trouble. Sven, let's go get him.

_Olaf can't help but get excited at the thought of another adventure. He can't stay still._

OLAF

Ooh, can I come too? I just love a good adventure!

_Anna smiles at Olaf._

ANNA

Of course, Olaf. It wouldn't be the same without you.

_Elsa stops fidgeting and steps up. The others almost forgot she was even there._

ELSA

I'm going with you.

ANNA

(incredulous)

You want to come too?

ELSA

Yes. I should help out. After all, it's all-

_...her fault that Kristoff left. Her pride won't let her admit it, though, and she catches herself just in time._

ELSA (CONT'D)

...still snowy up there. My powers will be useful.

_Anna thinks for a moment and then picks up steam._

ANNA

You're right. Some fresh mountain air will do you good. It'll get you out of the castle for a change. You really should try to get out more. There's a big world out there beyond the gates.

_Not this again. If looks could kill..._

ELSA

Anna...

ANNA

(backing down)

Okay, sorry.

_Olaf, oblivious to the subtext of Anna's speech, is only pumped up by her words. He does a little dance._

OLAF

Oh, this will be great! I bet we'll go out there and get Kristoff back before anyone even knows we're gone!

_Whoops. The sisters hadn't thought of that. They exchange worried looks. Anna almost begins to panic, shifting quickly from one stance to another. _

ANNA

Oh, that's right. We can't just walk right out of here. And what if people find out Kristoff is gone? People will think he's abandoned me!

OLAF

Didn't he kind of abandon you though?

_Anna goes still._

ANNA

No... I mean, I don't think so.

(to Elsa)

He didn't, right?

_Elsa has been motionless, thinking, until now. She winces at the question but acts like she didn't hear it._

ELSA

We'll close the gates.

_That phrase coming out of Elsa provokes an involuntary negative reaction in Anna. She's not playing around._

ANNA

But Elsa-

_Elsa raises her hands to reassure her agitated sister._

ELSA

Just temporarily. We'll say it's for the wedding preparations.

_Anna catches herself. This could work._

ANNA

Yes, and it'll be dark in an hour. We'll leave then so no one sees us. Sven, you're sure he's not in harm's way?

_He nods and grunts in the affirmative._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Okay then, we have our plan.

(to Olaf)

Remember, Olaf, we have to keep this a secret. We don't want rumors of a runaway groom getting out.

_The snowman gets really serious and salutes._

OLAF

You can count on me, Miss Feistypants!

ELSA

(raising an eyebrow)

Miss Feistypants?

_Anna's eyes shoot daggers at Olaf. She's not a fan of the nickname, at least not from him. He defends himself to her, beaming a self-satisfied smile._

OLAF

See? She has no idea what that means. All secrets are safe with me.

CUT TO:

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS — DUSK**

_Halvard and a small group of other trolls are leading Kristoff to a small hut in the back of the complex. It has the image of a lion carved on the door. It's crude but sturdy._

HALVARD

Here you are, your majesty. This is your living space.

**KRISTOFF'S HUT:** _Kristoff opens the door and they enter. Everything is about 75 percent of the size it needs to be for is a bed, a bedside table, and another table with a basin of water. There's no room for anything else._

KRISTOFF

Um...

_He looks around unsure of things. Troll council members KARL and PAULINA look worried. They step up to him to reassure him._

KARL

We know it's not to your specifications, sire, but this is the best we could do without you here.

PAULINA

Yes. We will begin work on a proper place for our king to live tomorrow!

_He puts his pack down, sits on the bed, and tries to be polite._

KRISTOFF

Uh, no. It's fine. This will work for now.

HALVARD

We will let you get settled in. When you are ready, just tell us and we will bring you your dinner.

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS:** The trolls leave and shut the door. Halvard pulls them off to the side out of Kristoff's earshot and speaks in a low, measured voice. He periodically looks at the hut's window to make sure it's empty, and it remains empty.

HALVARD

Our king has arrived, but we must be sure that he stays here. He has associations with the sorceress-queen of Arendelle.

_The other trolls react and become concerned._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

If people from the kingdom come here for him, they must not be allowed to see him. Especially the queen.

_The other trolls gain a look of resolve._

PAULINA

Yes, yes, we understand.

HALVARD

If he tries to get away at any time, we must assume he is under her spell. Should that happen, I, as the leader of this council and as his top advisor, will act in his stead until we can find a way to lift the curse.

_Karl steps forward._

KARL

I will keep watch tonight to make sure no one from Arendelle tries to take him from us.

HALVARD

Good, and I will stay vigilant too. Our legend is finally fulfilled. Let us not lose this historic moment!

CUT TO:

**INT. CASTLE, DRESSING ROOM — DUSK**

_Elsa is making preparations for the journey by packing a bag. Anna bursts in holding a set of clothes, which she sets down on a dresser. She throws the door shut._

ANNA

Oh good, you're here already.

ELSA

What's that?

_Elsa looks at what Anna set down, unable to identify it._

ANNA

It's what you're wearing. Get changed.

_She kicks off her shoes into a corner, much to Elsa's disapproval. Anna disappears behind curtains into the closet where she begins to change clothes. Elsa walks look at the clothes. Her face wrinkles and she looks at the curtains._

ELSA

Is that... is that a handmaiden's uniform? I'm not wearing that.

ANNA (O.S.)

Yes, you are.

_Elsa pauses for a moment, shakes her head in sarcastic confusion, and goes back to the preparations. She begins to put her hair into a bun._

ANNA (O.S.) (CONT'D)

Ugh. What am I doing? Am I really going out to search for my fiancé in the middle of the night only two weeks before our wedding?

_It sounds noisier behind the curtain than merely changing clothes should._

ELSA

I'm sure everything's fine. It's probably just cold feet. Everyone gets it at some point.

ANNA (O.S.)

Cold feet, huh? I guess I can blame you for all this.

_A look of panic hits Elsa's face. Anna couldn't know what happened, could she? Elsa instinctually turns her back to the curtains and begins her involuntary hand fidgets with snow bursts._

ELSA

What? No. No, I didn't, I mean-

_Anna's head pops out of the curtains. She's not sure why Elsa is freaking out._

ANNA

I'm not accusing you, silly. It was a joke. You know, cold feet? Your powers? What are you doing? Get dressed.

_Anna's head goes back inside. Elsa's anxiety passes, she stops fidgeting, and she takes a few moments to catch herself._

ELSA

Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just focused on this trip.

ANNA (O.S.)

Me, Olaf, and Sven are adventurers, remember? We've got you covered. It's nothing to worry about.

_Elsa turns to face the curtain._

ELSA

But your relationship with Kristoff is?

_Elsa returns to checking over the bag and grabbing random items around the room to put into it._

ANNA (O.S)

Well, sometimes I wonder if we're moving too fast. We still don't see eye-to-eye on everything. He still thinks we're not going to live here full-time.

ELSA

(wryly)

So he hasn't learned that the wife is always right yet?

ANNA (O.S.)

No, he hasn't!

_She emerges from the curtains in a winter outfit with one boot on. She begins hopping on one foot to get the other on._

ANNA (CONT'D)

If he'd only do that, it'd be so much easier.

_Elsa straightens up and looks disapprovingly at Anna._

ELSA

Um, hold on. Those are my boots. What makes you think you're wearing them?

_Anna stops hopping._

ANNA

Because you won't be. You're wearing that.

_She points at the handmaiden's uniform and then resumes struggling with the boot._

ELSA

I told you. I'm not wearing it.

ANNA

Why not?

ELSA

I don't know. It's not regal.

_Anna finally gets the boot on._

ANNA

That's the point. Now hurry up. It's already getting dark. We need to get this rescue mission on the road.

_She heads over to the door. Elsa still looks confused._

ELSA

But...

_Anna turns around as she leaves and frowns at the fact her sister hasn't moved. She pauses in the doorway._

ANNA

C'mon Elsa. Get moving! And this had better be a rescue mission, or else he's really going to need one.

_Anna leaves the room. Elsa remains motionless._

ELSA

She cannot be serious.

ANNA (O.S.)

Oh yes I am!


	2. Act II

ELSA

She cannot be serious.

ANNA (O.S.)

Oh yes I am!

SLAM CUT TO:

**EXT. ARENDELLE CASTLE STABLES — NIGHT**

_Anna and Elsa approach the stables, the latter in a handmaiden's uniform that fits her quite poorly. The short sleeves expose her arms between the cuff and her gloves, and the dress comes well above her ankles._

ELSA

You couldn't find one that fits?

ANNA

What? I mean, it's not that bad.

_They arrive at the stables and Anna opens a door._

OLAF

Hey, you guys made it. Wait, where's Elsa?

ELSA

I'm right here, Olaf.

_Anna sets down a bag of supplies and saddles up her horse._

OLAF

Oh, there you are. Why are you wearing that?

_Anna puts the saddle on backwards. She takes a step back to look, then turns it puts her hands on her hips as she awaits the explanation._

ELSA

Yes, Anna, why I am wearing this?

_She begins fiddling with the securing straps._

ANNA

Because, Elsa, we don't want anyone to know you're gone. If people see me messing around out here, they won't care because I already work with the horses. But if they see you, they'll know something is up.

_She pulls a strap tight and ties the bag of supplies to one side of the saddle._

ELSA

You don't think your winter outfit will arouse suspicion?

_The bag weighs down that side of the saddle, which slowly falls off the horse thanks to all the straps coming undone. The horse looks back at her, confused. Elsa rolls her eyes and folds her arms in disapproval. Olaf bends down to get the bag as Anna picks up the saddle again._

OLAF

Ooh, what's my cover story? What am I doing out here? Brave snowman tries to stop runaway princess!

_She tosses the saddle back on the horse._

ANNA

None of us will need a cover story if we can just get going.

(to Elsa)

Would you help me with this?

_Elsa takes a couple of steps closer and looks over the saddle._

ELSA

Me? Anna, I'm taking horse lessons from you. Shouldn't you know this?

_The two of them work on the saddle straps._

ANNA

Well, yeah, but one of the stable boys always puts the saddle on. There, that should do it.

_She tugs at the saddle in several places. It seems to be on correctly this time. She takes the bag from Olaf and secures it._

ANNA (CONT'D)

All right, Olaf, you'll ride with Elsa on Sven. You two help her to stay on, okay?

OLAF

You got it!

_Sven nods in agreement. Anna hangs a lantern on an antler and then mounts her horse with ease. Elsa uses a step stool to get on Sven's back._

ELSA

Woah. Oh... okay, there.

_Olaf bounds onto Sven's back behind her and bear hugs her. Anna leans forward a bit like she's ready to get a quick start. Sven's face radiates determination._

ANNA

Ready?

_Elsa looks a little uneasy but tries to seem confident._

ELSA

Ready.

OLAF

C'mon! Let's go bring back Kristoff!

SMASH CUT TO:

**EXT. LOW MOUNTAIN PATH - NIGHT**

_The path is muddy from the snow melt. Sven is in the lead, but he's plodding along slowly and looking annoyed. Anna follows a half length behind and also looks annoyed. Elsa has an uneasy yet joyful look on her face, and Olaf is trying to remain cheerful._

ELSA

I—I think I'm getting it now!

OLAF

Yeah, Elsa. That's it. We definitely haven't fallen off even once!

_Anna rolls her eyes._

ANNA

At this rate, we'll reach Kristoff just in time to see the leaves change colors.

_Olaf turns his head around to look at Anna._

OLAF

But it's not even summer yet. That would mean... oh.

ANNA

Can we please speed this up?

_Olaf whips his head around, accidentally whacking his carrot nose on the back of Elsa's head._

OLAF

(encouraging)

Yeah, Elsa. I think we can go just a little bit faster.

_Elsa shoots a quick perturbed look at Olaf and rubs her head where the carrot hit it._

ELSA

Okay, fine. Sven, speed up a little bit.

_The reindeer moves up to a brisk walk, and the horse does likewise._

OLAF

That's it. You can do it!

_Olaf nods his head in excitement, again hitting Elsa with his carrot nose. She shoots him another quick look before refocusing._

ELSA

Yeah, this isn't so bad. A little more, Sven.

_She pats his side and they move up to something around a trot._

ANNA

It's like I told you in the lessons, Elsa. Focus on keeping your balance. Sven will take care of the rest.

ELSA

Yes, I can do this. A little more, Sven!

_They speed up to a jog, and then to a run. With the lantern now swinging around quite a bit, a clear view ahead is getting more difficult._

OLAF

This is so much fun! Just feel that wind!

_He stands up, steadying himself by putting his stick hands on Elsa's shoulders. He's in heaven._

ANNA

I told you he likes to go fast, Elsa. He'll keep it in-

_Elsa spots a low hanging branch coming up quickly._

ELSA

Duck!

_Sven and the sisters hunch down and miss it. Olaf does not, and WHAM! It takes his head clean off._

OLAF

Augh!

_The sisters and Sven look at the headless snowman body, still with its arms on Elsa's shoulders. They stop and return to where his head fell. It's covered in mud._

ANNA

There you are, Olaf.

OLAF

Sorry about that guys. I got so excited back there I lost my head.

_Elsa chuckles to herself._

ELSA

Oh, look at that, Anna. He matches your wedding dress.

OLAF

Huh? Your dress?

_Anna shoots Elsa a half-serious look of annoyance._

ANNA

(to Olaf)

It's nothing.

ELSA

It's all right. I can fix you.

_She carefully dismounts, but she lands right in a puddle of mud. Anna laughs at the sight of her sister and the mud._

ANNA

Hah! Now you're really not regal.

ELSA

Ew. This mud is just, it's everywhere.

OLAF

You're telling me.

_Elsa tiptoes through the mud and picks up Olaf's head. She holds it at arm's length to try to keep the mess away from her body and returns to Sven._

ELSA

All right, one second. There.

_She puts Olaf's head back on his body. She swirls it with magic, replacing the muddy snow with fresh snow._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Much better. Now, how do I get back on?

_She looks around for anything to stand on to get back up on Sven's back. She's not finding anything._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Oh, right.

_She creates an ice block on the ground to stand on._

OLAF

I'll help you up.

_The height on the block is good, but she's still awkward in her inexperience in trying to get on._

OLAF (CONT'D)

That's it, I got you!

_He grabs onto her back and tries to pull her up. He yanks too hard on her, causing her to lose her grip. She slides back down, pulling Olaf with her._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Wait, no I don't.

_Splash! Elsa falls into a sitting position in the mud, and Olaf is covered like a pig in slop. Anna and Sven laugh._

ANNA

Oh man, if only I could get a portrait of you like this!

ELSA

Augh, this is awful! Get down here and help me up.

ANNA

Okay, fine.

_She begins to dismount. A horrible realization hits Elsa._

ELSA

No, stop! Not my-

_Anna eases to the ground, not splashing mud on anything but her footwear._

ELSA (CONT'D)

...boots.

ANNA

Boy, am I glad I borrowed these.

_She walks over to Elsa, making sure not to get mud on the rest of her outfit._

OLAF

Guys, it's really not that bad.

ELSA

(annoyed)

No?

OLAF

No. We're on an adventure. You never know what can happen.

_He feels the need to illustrate his point further, so he begins to SING._

**"Adventuring Is Dirty Work"**

OLAF

WE'RE OUT IN THE FOREST

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

ALL THINGS CONSIDERED

MUD IS NOT SO BAD

_-He hops around and dances, splashing mud around. The sisters try to shield themselves._

ANNA

Hey, watch it.

OLAF (CONT'D)

WE'VE GOT A QUEST TO COMPLETE

KRISTOFF NEEDS OUR HELP

WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO STAY CLEAN

'CAUSE ADVENTURING IS DIRTY WORK

DISSOLVE TO:

**OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD — DAY**

_-We enter Olaf's dream world. He's leaning over the side of a galleon. He pulls up a hand with sticky tar dripping off, and sea water splashes him._

OLAF (CONT'D)

IF WE WERE OUT ON THE SEA

THERE'D BE TAR AND PITCH AND SALT

_-Now he's carefully moving through a jungle, swatting at bugs with a snake descending for him._

OLAF (CONT'D)

IF WE WERE ON A SAFARI

THERE'D BE BUGS AND SNAKES AND BEASTS

_REALITY: Anna and the horse give a blank stare. Elsa looks amused. Sven smiles and bobs his head to the beat._

OLAF (CONT'D)

SO HERE IN THIS FOREST

WE DON'T CARE ABOUT MUD

AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?

ELSA

I know why.

OLAF

'CAUSE ADVENTURING IS DIRTY WORK

_Elsa takes a couple of steps over to Anna who mirrors her steps in backing away._

ELSA

C'mon, Anna.

ANNA

Oh, no. This isn't a borrowed uniform. These are my winter clothes.

_Olaf bounds over to Anna, grabs her hands, and tries to swing her into a dance._

OLAF

THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH A LITTLE DIRT

AFTER ALL, DIRT DON'T HURT

_Anna doesn't move, so one of Olaf's arms pops out as he moves his body. He notices and grabs it back._

OLAF (CONT'D)

IT'S A SIGN YOU'RE GETTING WORK DONE

CLEAN MEANS NO PROGRESS IS MADE

DISSOLVE TO:

**OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD — DAY**

_-He pulls the chain on a hot air balloon engine, shooting fire into the envelope. A drop of fuel drips on him, and birds fly by._

OLAF (CONT'D)

IF WE WERE UP IN THE AIR

THERE'D BE BIRDS AND FUEL AND FIRE

_-Now he's in a chariot race. Anna, Elsa, and Sven are trackside spectators._

OLAF (CONT'D)

IF WE WERE IN A RACE

THERE'D BE DUST AND ROCKS AND ROAD APPLES

_REALITY: Anna and Elsa stand next to each other on one side of the trail watching Olaf dance atop Sven to finish out the number._

OLAF (CONT'D)

SO HERE ON THE TRAIL

WE DON'T CARE ABOUT MUD

AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?

_He stops dancing and points at the sisters._

ANNA

Yeah, no, I got it.

OLAF

'CAUSE ADVENTURING IS DIRTY WORK!

_Elsa bends down for something beneath our vision. Anna doesn't notice as she addresses Olaf._

ANNA

That's fine for you, Olaf, but not all of us need to get dirty.

OLAF

Oh, don't be a stick in the mud.

_Elsa rests a hand on her cheek._

ELSA

Don't worry. We'll spare your outfit.

_Elsa removes her hand, leaving behind a frosted mud handprint. Anna shivers and doesn't seem to notice the mud due to the cold. Elsa again cleans Olaf up with magic, stops for a moment to think, and then makes ice stairs to get onto Sven's back with ease this time._

ANNA

Thank you. And you don't have to make your hands cold all the time, you know.

_Anna and her muddy cheek climb back into the saddle._

ELSA

I know. Now, be more careful, Olaf.

OLAF

I will. Ready, Anna?

_Elsa and Olaf look at Anna._

ANNA

Let's do it.

_They take off down the trail again into the night._

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIGH MOUNTAIN PATH — NIGHT**

_The travelers have gone far enough that it's now snowy instead of muddy. They come upon a rushing stream full of snowmelt, and Sven walks right through. Anna's horse balks at it._

ANNA

Woah, easy boy. It's all right. You can do it.

_Sven turns around to look back at the commotion._

ELSA

Need some help?

_Anna's horse is in mild distress. _

ANNA

I don't know what his problem is.

(to the horse)

Calm down! The water isn't that deep. Easy!

_Elsa uses her powers to create a small footbridge over the stream. The horse relaxes at the sight._

ANNA (CONT'D)

See, look at that. You're fine.

(to Elsa)

Thanks.

ELSA

I told you I'd be useful.

_Elsa smiles. The horse crosses the bridge. Anna hops down to the ground and pets the horse's nose._

ANNA

Why don't you get some water. Yeah, the water, right there. Yes, that's it.

_The horse bends down to drink._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Well, we're making pretty good time, I guess. I think we... hang on, what's that?

_She squints at something behind Sven and the others. Olaf turns to look, once again smacking Elsa with his nose. Elsa rubs the spot on her head and likewise looks._

OLAF

What's what?

ELSA

Yeah, Anna. I don't see any-

_PAFF! A snowball hits Elsa square in the middle of her back. She, Sven, and Olaf turn back around._

ANNA

Ha HA! Got you.

OLAF

Anna, I don't think you can win this game.

ANNA

What are you talking about? I just did!

ELSA

Did you?

_She creates a snowball and shoots it back. Anna ducks behind a tree just in time. She pops her head out._

ANNA

Missed me!

ELSA

No, you're right where I want you.

_A dozen snowballs rise from the ground around the tree and begin spinning it in a circle. They randomly strike at Anna. She tries to shield herself, but Elsa makes sure they all come from an unblocked direction._

ANNA

Hey! Okay! Stop! You got me. You got me!

_The last one stops an inch from her face, pauses for a second, and explodes into nothing._

OLAF

Anna? I'm pretty sure Elsa won.

ANNA

Showoff.

_She tries to look cross, but she cracks a smile anyway. They sisters laugh. Anna walks back to her horse._

ANNA (CONT'D)

I would totally beat you if you didn't have your powers.

ELSA

Good thing I'll always have them, then.

_Anna gets on the horse and pulls it around._

ANNA

Okay, Sven. Lead us on.

DISSOLVE TO:

_We watch the travelers continue on their journey in a few scenes. We see them come towards a high snow drift blocking the path, but Elsa pushes it out of the way. It creates a cloud of snow that they rush through, all laughing and shaking their heads._

DISSOLVE TO:

_LATER: They come upon a steep embankment, okay to walk down but too hard to walk up. Elsa creates a ramp system out of ice for to get them up the hill. _

DISSOLVE TO:

_LATER: They run along some more, and the trees subside and give the party a view of the northern lights. Elsa looks up and uses her powers to add some snow effects to make the sight more beautiful. The snow swirls in the sky, harmonizing with the aurora. They pull up and stop at a turn that has a stunning vista of the valley below._

ANNA

Woah, look at that view.

OLAF

I can see the castle from here.

_Elsa turns to look at her sister._

ELSA

This is so nice. We should do this more often.

_Anna is still looking at the beautiful sight._

ANNA

We should. I bet Kristoff knows where all the best trails and views are.

_Elsa's eyes fall away to the ground._

ELSA

Yeah, Kristoff.

OLAF

I forgot. Do we still like Kristoff right now?

_Anna looks at Olaf with a smirk._

ANNA

It depends on whether he's got a good explanation for this. I can't wait to hear it.

_The group takes one last good look before heading back off into the night._

CUT TO:

**INT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Kristoff is relaxing on his bed strumming an instrumental on his lute. There is a knock at the door. He stops playing and looks up._

KRISTOFF

Hey, come on in. You don't have to knock.

_The door opens and Halvard appears with a plate of... food? Of some sort? Kristoff sits up and puts the lute down next to the bed._

HALVARD

Apologies, your highness. It is merely a sign of our respect. I have brought you your dinner.

_Kristoff sizes up the spread._

KRISTOFF

Oh, it's, um, it's unlike anything I've ever had.

HALVARD

It's our finest delicacies, sire. We would serve you nothing less on your first night here.

KRISTOFF

Of course.

_He takes a tentative bite of something green. It requires a second try to get it down._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Boy, you know, this is just not the kind of food you can get at the castle.

HALVARD

Only the best for you. But if you will, some of your subjects would like to see you.

_Kristoff looks a bit relieved to put the plate down and gets up to walk to the door._

KRISTOFF

Yes. Let's do that.

**EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_A small crowd of trolls has gathered outside the door. Karl stands on guard holding a spear._

MALE TROLL

There he is! Your majesty.

_The others all bow and say their own words of reverence at once._

KRISTOFF

Okay, okay. You don't have to do that. What can I do for you?

FEMALE TROLL

We have brought you gifts to celebrate your arrival.

KRISTOFF

Oh, you don't have to give me-

MALE TROLL

Here, sire. My dear mother made this pillow years ago for our king so he would always be comfortable.

_He offers up a beautifully decorated pillow. Kristoff takes it, but it pulls him down. The pillow case falls back to show a rock inside._

KRISTOFF

Oh, um, thanks. I'm sure she-

CHILD TROLL

Here, King Kristoff. This gem is royal purple, fit for our ruler.

_The child bounds up on his back, using other trolls to climb on. Kristoff leans back from the weight. The child clips an earring with a large purple gemstone in it to his ear. Kristoff winces in pain as the child drops back down._

KRISTOFF

Ow. That hurts. I mean, it's nice and all, but-

FEMALE TROLL

And here, your majesty. My husband and I baked you this pie.

_She and her husband beam at him. He takes it._

KRISTOFF

A pie? How nice. It smells...

_Terrible._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Delightful.

(to Halvard)

Um, can I speak to you for a minute?

HALVARD

Of course, sire.

_Halvard begins to wave off the crowd._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

Thank you everyone, but the king and I must consult. Please go back to the town square and I will be back with you soon. Go, go! You must.

_The crowd looks slightly disappointed, but it disperses. Halvard and Kristoff turn around and head back in. As the door closes, Karl slides over in front of the door and stands guard._

**INT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Kristoff sets the pie and pillow down. He paces slowly in the small area he can. Halvard stands just inside the door.  
_

HALVARD

Yes, your majesty. What is is?

KRISTOFF

All of you have been very nice, but I don't know if I can go through with this.

HALVARD

Through with this, sire?

_Kristoff takes off the earring, places it on the bedside table, and sits on the bed._

KRISTOFF

With being your king. I thought I was going to try this for a week, but I can tell already this isn't going to work.

_Halvard steps closer and puts a hand on Kristoff's shoulder._

HALVARD

But your highness-

KRISTOFF

Look, I came out here to the mountains after someone had made me mad. And I was already a little scared and stressed about some big changes. It was a bad choice.

HALVARD

I see.

KRISTOFF

I ended up here by accident. I was just trying to help out a lost child. How does that turn someone into a king?

_Kristoff gets up and walks over to his pack. Halvard follows him closely._

HALVARD

Kristoff.

_He rests his hand on Kristoff's, which is on his pack. Kristoff stops and looks at him._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

I know this has been a lot for you. It's nothing you expected when you woke up this morning.

_Kristoff turns to face him._

KRISTOFF

Definitely not.

HALVARD

You said you were going to give this a week. Well, at least give it a day or two. Sleep on it. You may feel differently in the morning.

_Kristoff thinks for a moment._

KRISTOFF

All right. I'll sleep on it. But right now, I don't intend to spend more than one night. I don't belong here.

HALVARD

That's all I can ask. Have a good night, sire.

_Kristoff walks back around puts the pillow at the head of the bed as Halvard leaves._

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS — NIGHT**

_Halvard walks out to the main ruins where the group of trolls await his return._

PAULINA

What is it, Halvard? What did he say?

MALE TROLL

Yes, yes. What is it?

_A general murmur emanates from the crowd. Halvard puts his hands up, and the sounds cease._

HALVARD

Our new king is overwhelmed by your generosity. He is well pleased with your gifts and respect.

_The murmur returns with a sound of excitement as the trolls chatter to each other. It stops after a few seconds._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

King Kristoff has accepted his place as your ruler, but he needs some time to adjust. For the next few days, no one will be able to see him. I will act as his liaison to inform you of his wishes and decrees.

_A look of concern sweeps over the faces of those in attendance. The murmur is once again back, but it's not so excited anymore. Halvard raises his hands again._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

Now, now. Please. There is nowhere else that King Kristoff would rather be than here with you, his subjects. But, it is getting late. Let us all get some rest. Sleep soundly knowing your king is finally here!

_The crowd disperses, the trolls reasonably reassured. Halvard turns back towards the royal hut._

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIGH MOUNTAIN PATH — NIGHT**

_Sven pulls up and stops at the place where he and Kristoff heard Einar's cries. Anna halts her horse as well. Sven squints to study the area and sniffs around._

ANNA

What is it, Sven? Is everything all right?

ELSA

We must be getting close.

_Sven takes them off the main path onto a side trail. They move slowly due to it being overgrown. Trees obscure the light of the night sky._

ANNA

He must have gotten sidetracked somewhere along here.

OLAF

What could he have been doing?

ELSA

I don't know. It's so dark.

_They lean forward and strain to see what's in front of them._

ANNA

He probably went to check on something he didn't recognize. He thinks he knows everything there is to know about these woods.

ELSA

What's that up ahead?

_There is a faint glow ahead of them. It's the ancient ruins, where only a few trolls still linger in the main area. Paulina stands guard at the entrance to the ruins with a spear. The travel party dismounts, crouches, and talks in low tones._

ANNA

Trolls?

OLAF

Just like Sven said. Didn't you, buddy?

_Sven looks at him with a smile and wags his tail._

OLAF (CONT'D)

All that hard work paid off.

ELSA

That was a lucky guess.

_Anna breaks her gaze from the ruins and turns to the others._

ANNA

So what's the plan?

_Elsa raises a sarcastic eyebrow._

ELSA

Plan? You're asking me? You're the adventurer.

_Anna wasn't expecting that response._

ANNA

Well, yeah, but you're older. And you're the queen. And you have powers.

ELSA

So you didn't make one, I take it.

_Olaf perks up._

OLAF

Ooh, I know. I'll ask Sven for more information.

_He waddles up to look him in the eye._

OLAF (CONT'D)

All right. Tell me everything you know about them.

_The sisters roll their eyes as Sven makes unintelligible reindeer noises. Movement ahead catches Elsa's eye._

ELSA

Shh! Stop moving!

_Elsa extinguishes the lantern with a quick burst of magic. The travel party tries to remain still as Paulina scans the woods. She doesn't see them and returns to simply standing guard._

ANNA

Sorry, Olaf, but he's too loud.

OLAF

It's all right. He told me that they're very nice and they are well known for making cheese. I don't know what else we would need to know.

_Elsa can't help an incredulous look and a sigh before turning to Anna._

ELSA

Okay, so, they're trolls. They're probably friendly, right?

ANNA

Well Kristoff's family is, but I don't recognize these guys.

OLAF

Didn't you hear Sven? They're nice.

_The sisters look at the snowman._

ANNA

Sit tight for a minute, okay Olaf?

_They turn back to each other._

ELSA

Let's play it safe. I'll keep my powers hidden, and hopefully we won't need them.

ANNA

Good idea. We don't know how they're going to react. I'm sure they know of magic, but we don't know how much-

_A scream of fright rings out. Anna and Elsa look, to their horror, at Olaf attempting to talk to Paulina. She runs her spear through him, but it doesn't seem to deter him. The other trolls in the area scatter away._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Olaf!

ELSA

Oh, no.

(to Sven)

Wait here.

_The sisters run down the path to where Olaf is. Paulina removes her spear and swings it like a baseball bat, giving Olaf's midsection a good whack. He falls apart, but he cheerfully puts himself back together._

OLAF

Woah, okay, so you don't make goat cheese. Fair enough. How about cheddar? Everyone loves a good, sharp cheddar.

PAULINA

I don't know what you are, but I said get away!

_The sisters arrive just as Paulina is ready to take another swing._

ANNA

Olaf, get over here!

OLAF

What'd I do?

_He walks over to Anna as she takes his stick hand._

ELSA

We're sorry about that. He loves meeting new people.

_Paulina sizes them up. She looks at Anna._

PAULINA

I know you. You're the princess from Arendelle. And this-

(motioning at Olaf)

must be the handiwork of the queen.

_The sisters stop and look at each other. Does this troll recognize Elsa? It doesn't look that way. Elsa shakes her head "no" in a small way, and Anna knowingly nods in response._

ANNA

Yes, the queen did build this snowman. But he's harmless, I assure you.

_A voice comes from afar as another troll comes up. It's Halvard._

HALVARD

What is the meaning of this noise? What is going on?

OLAF

Hi, I'm Olaf, and I-

_Anna elbows him in the side of the head, breaking off his speech. Paulina turns to Halvard and motions at Olaf._

PAULINA

I was standing guard, and this, this thing came up to me.

_She gestures at Anna the same way._

PAULINA (CONT'D)

And then before I know it, the princess of Arendelle shows up with her maid.

_Halvard rubs his hand on his chin._

HALVARD

That is no maid, Paulina. That is the queen herself.

_Elsa and Anna glance at each other and look worried._

ANNA

Oh, no, no it's not. She's my personal handmaid.

ELSA

That's right. I-I attend to the princess.

OLAF

But-

_Anna elbows him in the head again._

HALVARD

I see. And you are here to return Kristoff to the castle, yes?

ANNA

Yes, that's right. He went missing and-

PAULINA

No. You must not go near him.

_A wry smile crosses Halvard's face. He points at Anna._

HALVARD

Apprehend her.

PAULINA

Yes, Halvard.

(to Anna)

You, come with me.

_She approaches Anna with her spear pointed at her. Anna shoots a worried look to Elsa, who reciprocates._

PAULINA (CONT'D)

Come, come. Stop wasting time.

_She goes to prod Anna's midsection with the spear. Elsa's face turns to anger. She fires off two bolts of magic: the first knocks the spear tip off into the night, and the second splits the shaft in half. Paulina gasps; Halvard chuckles._

ELSA

Leave her alone!

HALVARD

Your majesty. To what do we owe this honor?

_Paulina throws down her broken spear and scrambles off to the back of the ruins. Olaf slides behind Anna and peeks out his head to watch._

ELSA

Enough with the games. We're here for Kristoff.

HALVARD

He will not see you.

_Anna reacts in shock._

ANNA

He-he what?

_Elsa's eyes narrow._

ELSA

He will not or can not?

**EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Paulina runs up to Karl._

KARL

What is it? What's wrong?

PAULINA

She's here. The sorceress. She's here.

KARL

What?

**INT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Kristoff sits up as he hears the voices outside. He listens with interest._

PAULINA (O.S.)

Yes. The Arendelle princess came for our king, but she brought her sister with her.

_Kristoff runs to the window, which is barely larger than his face._

**BACK OUTSIDE:**

KRISTOFF

What did you say? Anna and Elsa are here?

PAULINA

Yes, sire. They have come for you.

KARL

Don't worry, your highness. We won't let them take you away.

_Kristoff gets excited at the prospect of leaving._

KRISTOFF

What? No. I need to see them. I'm coming out.

PAULINA

(to Karl)

No. He must be cursed.

_The trolls exchange a look of resolve. Karl barricades the door with his spear, interlocking it with the handle and pressing the shaft into the ground. He and Paulina pull on the door handle._

KARL

You are under the sorceress's spell, your highness. She is tricking you into wanting to leave.

**BACK INSIDE:**

KRISTOFF

That's crazy. Anna is my fiancée. I want to see her now.

_He pulls on the door, but it won't budge. He pounds on it._

PAULINA (O.S.)

Hang in there, your majesty. Halvard will get you fixed up as soon as he can.

KRISTOFF

No! Let me out!

**BACK TO ANCIENT RUINS:** Halvard is holding his ground.

ELSA

I'm warning you.

_She fires off a warning shot of magic well to Halvard's right. It frosts over the ruined stone wall._

HALVARD

I told you. He will not see you.

_A faint voice rings out from the back of the ruins._

KRISTOFF (O.S.)

Anna!

_The sisters' focus switches from Halvard to the direction of the sound._

ANNA

Kristoff!

_Halvard takes advantage of their divided attention. He winds up to use magic of his own on Elsa, but the motion catches Anna's eye._

ANNA (CONT'D)

No!

_She steps in front of Elsa just in time, and Halvard's magic bolt hits her. It seems to have no effect. Elsa's head whips around. She steps around Anna to shield her and stares at Halvard with a look of pure contempt._

ELSA

You.

_She fires a bolt of magic at him, but he dives out of the way just in time. The rock wall explodes behind where he was standing._

OLAF

I don't think a magic fight is going to work out well for me.

_He scampers back up the trail. Elsa continues._

ELSA

I said...

_She again shoots at Halvard, who dodges. The rock explodes again._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Leave her...

_Another shot, another dodge, and another explosion._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Alone!

_A third shot, dodge, and explosion. Anna puts her hand on Elsa's shoulder, trying to ratchet down the situation._

ANNA

Hey, Elsa? His magic did nothing to me. Maybe don't kill him?

HALVARD

Listen to your sister, Elsa.

_Elsa's gaze remains locked onto Halvard, and she keeps her offensive stance._

ELSA

This is your last chance. Back down.

HALVARD

You don't want to do this, Elsa. Go back to the castle.

_Elsa glances at Anna, who has a frightened look on her face. Elsa relieves some of her tension and turns back to Halvard._

ELSA

Fine.

_She motions upward with her arms. A cylindrical ice wall grows up out of the ground around Halvard, trapping him._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Kristoff's voice came from this way.

_She walks into the ruins with an unsettling calm. Anna follows and looks momentarily at the trapped troll, who is trying to asses his situation._

ANNA

I don't think I've ever seen that side of you.

_There is a faint crunching sound behind them. Anna turns to look, but sees nothing._

ELSA

He was being unreasonable.

_The sound again._

ANNA

Okay, but you weren't actually trying to kill him, right? Because-

_Crash! Halvard's stony fist punches through the ice wall. The sisters turn around to look. Before they can react, Halvard shoots magic at Elsa again. It hits her square in the chest. She cries out and falls to one knee._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Elsa!

_Anna crouches down and puts an arm around her Elsa's shoulders._

HALVARD

I warned you.

_Elsa looks both hurt and confused. She raises her head to Halvard._

ELSA

What did you do?

_She picks a hand off of the ground and looks at the snow still stuck to it._

ELSA (CONT'D)

What is this feeling? It... stings. And... hurts.

_She motions to shoot magic back at him, but nothing happens. She looks at her hand in horror. An involuntary shiver runs through her body._

ANNA

That's what cold feels like, Elsa.

HALVARD

Leave at once and do not come back.

_Anna rises and begins looking around anything she could use to retaliate. She picks up half of the broken spear shaft._

ANNA

Oh no. You're not getting off that easy.

HALVARD

I would hate to use magic on you that actually works.

ELSA

(weakly)

Anna?

_Elsa falls prone, her body now violently shivering. Her summer handmaiden's uniform is not meant for this weather._

ANNA

Elsa!

_She looks at the troll, then looks at the trail. She drops the pole, lets out a sharp whistle, and puts her outfit's cape around Elsa like a blanket._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Don't worry, Elsa. I'll take care of you.

_Halvard just stands there chuckling to himself. Sven and Anna's horse come running up, with Olaf riding the reindeer._

OLAF

Woah, what happened?

ANNA

We've got to get her out of here.

_Olaf jumps down off of Sven, who leans down as much as he can. Anna tries to hoist Elsa onto Svne's back; Olaf pushes as much as he can. Once she's on, Anna gets on her horse and Olaf jumps behind Elsa._

ANNA (CONT'D)

No, Olaf. Come with me. You're too cold for her.

OLAF

Wait, really? Too cold for Elsa?

ANNA

No time to explain. Get over here and let's go!

_He jumps down off of Sven, who looks worriedly back at Elsa. She's hunched over on his back, barely able to keep her torso upright to any degree. He pops up behind Anna, and they turn to leave._

HALVARD

Begone!

_As they leave, a familiar voice rings out again from the back of the area._

KRISTOFF (O.S.)

Anna!

_She looks over her shoulder, and then at Elsa. She grimaces, but continues on into the forest._

CUT TO:

**EXT. MOUNTAIN — NIGHT**

_Anna leads the way this time as they head through the forest._

ANNA

Don't worry, Elsa. We're almost there.

_Elsa looks up, but she's still weak and cold. She's almost constantly shivering now._

OLAF

What is this place again?

ANNA

It's a shop where we can get her unfrozen and get her some warmer clothes. Ah, here we are. Just as I remember it.

**EXT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA — NIGHT**

_They come upon the small shop. Anna helps Elsa down from Sven's back. She shepherds her horse and Sven into the stable._

ANNA (CONT'D)

You guys wait in here. You can, uh, eat some hay or something. Go!

_She runs back over to Elsa, puts Elsa's arm over her own shoulders, and helps her into the store._

**INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA — NIGHT**

_Anna, Elsa, and Olaf enter. The latter is entranced and moves right in to look around. Anna removes Elsa's arm from her shoulder. OAKEN sits behind the counter, chipper as ever._

OLAF

Woah! Look at all this stuff!

OAKEN

Hoo hoo. Hi princess.

_He waves at her._

ANNA

(sheepish)

You remember me?

OAKEN

No one else has a talking snowman, highness.

ANNA

Oh, right.

_He gestures to another section of the store._

OAKEN

Have you come for the new spring collection? Three quarter sleeves are the new full sleeves.

_Several garish outfits hang against a wall. Soft, jangly music starts playing behind her._

ANNA

Those are nice, but my, uh, handmaiden here did not dress for this cold weather. Is there anything left in the winter department?

_His demeanor drops slightly and gestures to a different area._

OAKEN

Yes. It's all on clearance.

_The jangly music stops with a crash. Olaf had been playing with a jack-in-the-box, and it sprung out right into a shelf. Assorted items are now embedded in the snowman._

OLAF

Augh! Oh, ha ha ha ha.

A mad Anna chides him.

ANNA

Olaf! Be careful.

_She softens and walks Elsa over to the winter section._

OAKEN

(sweet as can be)

Remember dear, he breaks it, you buy it.

_Anna looks back at Olaf, who is picking merchandise out of his body._

ANNA

Olaf, look with your eyes, not with your... twigs.

OLAF

Okay, fine.

OAKEN

Perhaps she would like a stay in Oaken Sauna, yah?

_Anna turns and directs Elsa through the aisles towards the sauna door._

ANNA

Ooh, that's a good idea.

(to Elsa)

You'll warm up right away in there.

ELSA

(weakly)

Oh, okay.

ANNA

And when you're done, just pick out an outfit and change. We don't have to leave until you're completely ready.

ELSA

Uh huh.

_Elsa staggers into the sauna. Anna closes the door behind her and walks back towards the entrance._

ANNA

Olaf, I'm going to check on things in the stable. Hey, what did I say?

_He's playing with a snow globe._

OLAF

But the snowman is trapped in there! Hang in there, little guy!

ANNA

It's not real snow, Olaf. Put it down.

OLAF

Okay, okay. Don't worry. I won't break anything else. I mean, break anything.

_Oaken leans to one side, eyebrow raised, to take a suspicious look at Olaf. Anna slips out the door. Olaf approaches the counter, something still embedded in the back of his head._

OLAF (CONT'D)

This is my first time in a store. Tell me, how does commerce work? Do I just take stuff, or...

OAKEN

Oh dear.

**EXT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA — NIGHT**

_Anna slowly walks outside, not going to the stable at all. She stares at the snow on the ground and tries to collect herself. After a couple of deep breaths, she SINGS._

**"TIME"**

ANNA

WHAT A DAY THIS HAS BEEN

FULL OF HIGHS AND LOWS

NOW THE NIGHT HAS COME

AND THINGS ARE NO EASIER

_-She comes upon a low hanging tree branch. She runs her fingers through the snow resting on it._

ANNA (CONT'D)

I'VE HAD A GOOD TIME WITH MY SISTER

AND SHE NEEDS ME NOW MORE THAN EVER

CAN I STILL GO THROUGH WITH THIS?

DO I EVEN HAVE ROOM FOR HIM?

_-She stops and looks up at the northern lights._

ANNA (CONT'D)

ALL MY LIFE HAS LED TO THIS

IT'S COMING DOWN TO THE WIRE

IF ONLY I HAD A LITTLE BIT MORE

TIME

_-We pan up to the northern lights in the sky. We pan down to see EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT. He is watching the sky too. He turns around and we follow to INT. KRISTOFF'S HUT. He sits on the bed._

KRISTOFF

SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG

EVERYTHING CAN'T ALL BE RIGHT

OUR BIG DAY IS SO CLOSE

AND STILL I RUN AWAY

_-He gets up, paces, and gestures in frustration._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

I LOVE HER WITH EVERYTHING I AM

AND I WANT THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING

YET PART OF ME IS RESISTING

IT'S SAYING WHAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR

_-He pulls his ice master and deliverer medallion out of his pack and looks at it._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

ALL MY LIFE HAS COME TO THIS

IT'S MORE THAN I CAN HANDLE

IF ONLY I HAD A LITTLE BIT MORE

TIME

_-We now cut back and forth between the two as they struggle through their feelings._

ANNA

HE WANTS ME BUT NOT MY WORLD

KRISTOFF

I WANT TO GIVE ALL THAT I AM

ANNA

HOW CAN I BE SURE IT'S RIGHT?

KRISTOFF

IS ALL I AM REALLY ENOUGH?

ANNA

I DON'T KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE

KRISTOFF

THIS IS MORE WORK THAN I THOUGHT

ANNA

IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS

KRISTOFF

IS IT REALLY WORTH IT?

_-The two sing in unison despite their physical distance. We split time watching them._

BOTH

ALL MY LIFE HAS LED TO THIS

BUT DID I GO DOWN THE RIGHT PATH

IF ONLY I HAD A LITTLE BIT MORE IF ONLY I HAD A LITTLE BIT MORE IF ONLY I HAD A LITTLE BIT MORE

TIME

**EXT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST — NIGHT**

_Kristoff fades from view as we come back to the shop. Anna returns to the door, but Elsa and Olaf walk out before she gets there. Elsa wears a proper winter outfit and is in better spirits._

OLAF

I don't know what that guy's problem was. He seemed nice, but he's so uptight inside.

ELSA

Maybe he prefers his shelving system to yours.

_Anna smiles and puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder._

ANNA

You look a lot better.

ELSA

I feel a lot better, thanks.

_They begin walking to the stables._

ANNA

So, your powers. Are they...?

ELSA

Yes.

OLAF

Are they what?

ELSA

They're gone Olaf. That troll hit me with magic, and now I don't have them.

_Olaf is shocked. He starts patting himself nervously._

OLAF

But how am I still alive?

ELSA

I don't know.

_They reach the stable. Anna opens the door, and Sven bursts out, overjoyed to see them. Her horse waits patiently inside; a beckoning gesture from Anna brings him out._

ANNA

We have to go see Grand Pabbie. He might be able to get you your powers back, and he'll know something about those other trolls.

ELSA

Yes, we shouldn't return to those ruins without more information.

_Anna gets on her horse, while Elsa gets on Sven._

OLAF

Who am I riding with?

_Anna looks at Elsa, unsure of what to say._

ELSA

You can come with me again.

_He bounds onto Sven behind Elsa, and she shivers at his snow brushing her face._

ELSA (CONT'D)

This will take getting used to.

ANNA

Hopefully not for long, right?

_Elsa smiles but doesn't answer. They take off into the woods._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

_The travelers move into the valley and dismount. The trolls are disguised as rocks._

ANNA

Hey guys, it's us!

_The trolls roll up to her and pop up._

BULDA

Anna's here!

_They cheer and give her a hearty troll welcome._

OTHER TROLLS

Anna's here! It's Anna! Good to see you! How wonderful! It's Olaf!

OLAF

Hi guys!

_Anna uses her arms to try to quiet the chatter down._

ANNA

It's good to see you too, but we need to talk to Grand Pabbie.

BULDA

Where is Kristoff? He should be here with us.

ANNA

Well, that's part of why Elsa and I need to talk to Grand Pabbie.

_The trolls take their first good look at the person with Anna and only then do they recognize her._

VARIOUS TROLLS

The queen. It's the queen! Your majesty.

_Grand Pabbie rolls up and unfolds._

GRAND PABBIE

Your majesty! Your powers. You have met Halvard, I see.

ELSA

Yes, yes we did. Are they gone forever?

GRAND PABBIE

If the curse on you is not removed within 24 hours, they will be.

_Elsa looks slightly disappointed._

ELSA

Oh. But how dangerous is he? We have to go back there.

_Grand Pabbie heaves a sigh as he prepares to give the long explanation._

GRAND PABBIE

Elsa, you are not the first ruler of Arendelle to have powers. Nor, I suppose, will you be the last.

_A look of shock crosses the faces of Elsa, Anna, and Olaf._

ELSA

What?

GRAND PABBIE

The powers flow through the royal bloodlines, appearing, or not, as they please. As you know, there is great danger in the powers.

ELSA

Yes there is.

GRAND PABBIE

My ancestors created two safeguards: a curse that removes the powers from one born with them, and another that grants them temporarily to one who was not. The first is preferable, of course, but if not possible, we have the second.

ELSA

So that's what he did to me.

GRAND PABBIE

Yes. Halvard came to me to learn magic years ago, and I taught him the safeguards first. I soon learned of his thirst for power, so I did not teach him any more.

_Olaf butts in, waving his arms._

OLAF

So, uh, quick question. How am I still here?

GRAND PABBIE

The curse removed Elsa's powers, but not her past actions. If you stay with your flurry, Olaf, you will be safe.

_Anna perks up with an idea._

ANNA

Halvard is holding Kristoff against his will. Can you give me the powers so we can both use them together to get him free?

_The old troll shakes his head._

GRAND PABBIE

There is no time or need. You would need days of training not to be a danger to yourself and others. And the longer you wait, the more fortified his defense will be.

OLAF

I know! Sven and I can distract them while you guys get him free.

ANNA

That should work. Elsa, let's get that curse removed so we can get back there and save Kristoff.

_Elsa demurs at the suggestion and puts a hand up._

ELSA

Actually, let's wait on that.

ANNA

(shocked)

Wait, what?

OLAF

Elsa?

ELSA

I'm not sure I want the powers back.

_Anna begins tugging Elsa towards the valley's exit._

ANNA

Would you excuse us for a minute? Olaf, work on your plan or something.

OLAF

(confused)

Oh, okay.

_The trolls look on as Anna pulls Elsa out of the valley._

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

_Anna is frenzied and cannot stand still._

ANNA

What do you mean you don't want your powers back?

ELSA

Anna, for the first time in my life, I feel normal.

_Anna closes in on her sister._

ANNA

Being normal is overrated. Don't you know how many times I wished I could be special like you? The heir, the queen, and then the one who can make snow and ice just appear?

_Elsa gains a look of annoyance._

ELSA

It's not what you think. People look at you and see you. They look at me, but they don't see me. They see my powers, and that's it.

_Anna's head tilts in a look of sympathy._

ANNA

Oh Elsa.

_She thinks for a moment on how to cheer up her sister and begins to SING._

**"EVERYTHING YOU ARE"**

ANNA (CONT'D)

YOU SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE HIDING

YOU DIDN'T LET THE TRUTH COME OUT

THEN YOU LET IT GO AND WE NOW KNOW

WHO YOU REALLY ARE

_-She paces as she makes her case. Elsa stands in place and watches her._

ANNA (CONT'D)

YOU SAY SOME DON'T ACCEPT YOU

THEY'LL COME AROUND IN TIME

YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO YOU ARE

JUST TO MAKE OTHERS HAPPY

-She walks around a volcanic vent.

ANNA (CONT'D)

THERE'S ONLY EVER BEEN ONE OF YOU

AND THAT'S ALL THERE WILL EVER BE

DON'T GIVE UP

AND TURN YOUR BACK

ON EVERYTHING YOU ARE

_-Elsa now begins to move as she makes her case. Anna wasn't expecting an immediate response, so she stops in confusion._

ELSA

THANK YOU BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU LIVE AN ENTIRELY NORMAL LIFE

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE

TO BE THE ONE WHO GETS STARES

_-She turns away but continues to sing to her sister._

ELSA (CONT'D)

MY LIFE IS NOT DEFINED BY

WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO

WITH OR WITHOUT THE POWERS

I AM WHO I AM ON THE INSIDE

_-She turns back around to face Anna._

ELSA (CONT'D)

IT'D BE NICE TO JUST BE A PERSON

AND BE MORE THAN WHAT I CAN DO

BUT YOU DON'T KNOW IT

AND YOU CAN'T SEE IT

BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING YOU ARE

_-Anna's not done yet. She closes in and grabs Elsa's hands._

ANNA

MAYBE I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR LIFE

BUT THIS MUCH I DO KNOW

THROWING AWAY YOUR GIFT IS LIKE

HIDING AWAY PART OF YOU FOREVER

_-Elsa lets go of her hands and walks away. Anna follows after a beat._

ANNA (CONT'D)

YOU SAID YOU'RE DONE WITH HIDING

AND I BELIEVED YOU

DID YOU REALLY MEAN IT?

_-She puts her arm around Elsa and then moves to look her in the eye._

ANNA (CONT'D)

YOUR LIFE IS A LIGHT IN THIS WORLD

DON'T LET PEOPLE SNUFF IT OUT

WHAT EVERYONE NEEDS

AND WHAT I NEED

IS EVERYTHING YOU ARE

_Elsa grimaces and begins walking back to the valley without saying a word._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Well?

ELSA

Well, what?

_Anna begins following Elsa._

ANNA

Are you going back to get your powers back?

_Elsa stops and turns around to Anna, who catches up._

ELSA

I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes. I need more time to think.

_She resumes her path to the valley. Anna follows close behind her._

ANNA

So that's it, then. You're not going to do it.

_Elsa looks over her shoulder to rebut the charge._

ELSA

I didn't say that.

ANNA

I know you better than that, Elsa. You're running away from this decision. When you run away, it takes longer than just one day for you to come back.

_Elsa stops and looks at her. She's hurt._

ELSA

Enough. If I get the powers back, Halvard will take them away again. I'll be right back here, no different. We're wasting time. Let's just leave.

_She continues on into the valley where Sven and Olaf are waiting. A crestfallen Anna takes a moment to compose herself before following in. Upon seeing the sisters' return, Olaf and Sven perk up._

OLAF

Oh, there you guys are. We were beginning to wonder about you. I was thinking we could-

_Elsa looks at a couple of nearby trolls._

ELSA

Help me up, would you?

(to Olaf)

It's time to go.

_The trolls ball up into rocks, and she uses them to climb onto Sven without breaking stride. Olaf's smile falls as he watches her get on._

OLAF

Oh. All right. Yeah, sure. Is everything all right?

_Anna jumps on her horse, also in haste. Olaf tentatively climbs up behind Elsa._

ANNA

(sarcastically)

I don't know. I'll need some time to think about it.

_Sven gives a worried look back at Elsa and Anna before turning to leave._

OLAF

Really? Well, let's think through this. Pros and cons, cons and pros. Let's start with the pros.

_Anna doesn't respond as she snaps the reins and takes off into the woods. Sven is caught off guard but pursues._

OLAF (CONT'D)

I missed something, didn't I?


	3. Act III

OLAF (CONT'D)

I missed something, didn't I?

CUT TO:

**INT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Kristoff sits on his bed, still turning the medallion over in his hand. He stops and looks up; a thought has occurred to him. He runs to the window._

**EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_Kristoff's head appears in the window. Karl is standing guard as before, the spear still barricading the door._

KRISTOFF

Hey Karl? Got a question for you.

_He turns to look in the window, brow furrowed._

KARL

You aren't trying to distract me and leave again, are you?

KRISTOFF

No. And if I was, would I tell you?

KARL

Good point.

_He checks to make sure the spear's hold is firm and then walks over to the window._

KARL (CONT'D)

Yes, your highness?

KRISTOFF

Halvard said you guys have been waiting a long time for me to get here. About how long is long?

KARL

The legend that foretold your coming is ancient, sire.

KRISTOFF

So your great grandparents were waiting for my arrival too?

_Karl tilts his head and squints like he's trying to remember something._

KARL

Well, no, not exactly. The legend is old, but it was only rediscovered recently.

_Kristoff lets out a laugh and smiles._

KRISTOFF

You don't say. How recently?

_The troll scratches his head._

KARL

Let's see, it was, um...

KRISTOFF

Fourteen years ago?

_A light bulb goes off in Karl's mind._

KARL

Yes, it was right about fourteen years ago. How did you know?

KRISTOFF

The trolls in the valley adopted me fourteen years ago.

_Karl slaps a hand on his forehead._

KARL

What an amazing coincidence.

KRISTOFF

I don't think it's a coincidence. Have you considered that I might not be the one who is under someone else's control?

_Karl pops into a defensive posture._

KARL

Oh no. You aren't going to pull one over on me while you're under the queen's spell!

_Kristoff chuckles._

KRISTOFF

Did you notice that upon my arrival, your council's authority went out the window? And that within hours, Halvard took the king's power over for himself?

_Karl raises an eyebrow with skepticism._

KARL

What are you getting at?

KRISTOFF

He made up that legend when he learned that the other trolls adopted me. He was just waiting for the right moment to take advantage and take over.

KARL

You seem to know an awful lot about stealing power.

KRISTOFF

Let's just say I know the type.

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS, OUTSKIRTS — NIGHT**

_The rescue party has arrived. They huddle up before heading in. Elsa turns to Olaf._

ELSA

We all know what we're doing, right?

OLAF

Sure do. Sven and I will head in first. I bet we can hold Halvard's attention for a good hour!

_Her face says she's not convinced, but she won't press it._

ELSA

Sure, Olaf. Once we hear the commotion, I'll go in and bluff Kristoff's guard with the threat of my powers.

_Anna is still not over it._

ANNA

What powers? My sister doesn't have powers. Well, queenly powers. Are you going to issue a royal order for him to stand down?

_Elsa has had about enough of this._

ELSA

Anna, we're here for Kristoff. Let's get him safe, then you can yell at me.

_Anna softens, but she points a finger in Elsa's face._

ANNA

Oh, all right. But we are not through talking about this.

(to Olaf)

Olaf, let's do it.

_Olaf jumps on Sven's back and salutes._

OLAF

On my way!

_They split up with Olaf and Sven headed for the entrance and the sisters headed through the trees around back for the hut._

**EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

KRISTOFF

Now will you please let me out of here?

_Karl ponders for a few moments._

KARL

No. You are still under the queen's curse. You are not to be trusted.

_Kristoff leans his head forward._

KRISTOFF

A curse Halvard still hasn't bothered to lift despite plenty of time to work on it.

_Karl pauses. The gears are turning. A far off cry rings out. Karl takes a defensive position._

KARL

What's that?

**EXT. ANCIENT RUINS — NIGHT**

_Paulina and another TROLL GUARD stand watch at the front entrance, each with a half of the broken spear. Olaf is riding Sven, and they've approached._

OLAF

This is how introductions usually work. I told you my name. What's yours?

PAULINA

I said get back, you abomination!

TROLL GUARD

We're warning you!

OLAF

These guys don't seem that friendly, Sven. Let's go find someone who is.

_As Sven walks forward, the trolls lower their poles. A quick one-two of the antlers disarm them. Sven strolls into the compound._

TROLL GUARD

No! You must stop. Stop!

PAULINA

We need help. Halvard! Help!

_Olaf spots a troll who has come to see what the commotion is about._

OLAF

Hi, I'm Olaf! This is Sven, and we're looking for Kristoff. Can you help us?

_The troll recoils in fear and runs off._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Aw, man. I guess hospitality is dead, Sven.

_Halvard rolls up._

HALVARD

Paulina, what is it this time? It's...

_He spots Olaf and Sven._

OLAF

Hey, it's our buddy Halvard.

(to Halvard)

How are you doing this fine night?

_Halvard thinks for a second._

HALVARD

It's a trick.

_He turns to leave._

OLAF

NO! Wait, where are you going? We haven't had a chance to catch up.

HALVARD

You two deal with them. I must help the king.

_He rolls off. Paulina and the guard look at each other, look at Sven, and look at each other again. They quickly nod and jump up and each grab hold of one side of his antlers. The weight causes Sven to lose control of his balance, and he wobbles from side to side. Olaf struggles to stay on the swaying reindeer._

OLAF

Woah! Stop! Get off! Sven!

**EXT. KRISTOFF'S HUT — NIGHT**

_The window is empty, and Karl stands guard. He hears a rustling noise to his left. He turns to look and takes a couple of steps that way. Elsa emerges from the woods. Karl addresses her in low, quiet tones, trying not to catch Kristoff's attention._

KARL

You again.

ELSA

Let Kristoff go. I don't know why you're holding him, but he doesn't belong here.

KARL

I'm not afraid of you. I know you cannot wield magic anymore.

_She smiles a crooked smile and lifts up a hand. Behind Karl, Anna sneaks up to the hut's door. She tries to remove the spear._

ELSA

You sure about that?

_Karl starts getting nervous, but he's holding his ground. Anna removes the spear and goes for the door._

KARL

Uh, yes. That's what Halvard said. He said you can't use your powers anymore. I believe him.

_Just as the door begins to open, it makes a loud creaking noise. Karl looks back and sees Anna. He runs over, slams the door shut, and grabs the spear. He plants himself in front of the door and waves the spear back and forth, pointing it at the sisters._

KARL (CONT'D)

Nice try. That almost worked.

_Kristoff's head pops up in the window._

KRISTOFF

Anna! Elsa! You came back.

ANNA

We couldn't just leave you here.

KRISTOFF

Karl, remember what I said? I'm not your king. You have to let me go.

_The sisters get confused looks._

ELSA

King?

KRISTOFF

It's a long story.

(to Karl)

Please, let me go.

_Before Karl has a chance to respond, Halvard rolls up._

HALVARD

I knew it was you two. Good work, Karl. Don't let them get any closer. He's too important to me to let them take him.

_Karl's face takes on a skeptical look._

KARL

Too important to you? Just you?

HALVARD

Me, you, everyone. You know what I meant.

_Karl looks back at Kristoff, then again at Halvard, then Anna._

KARL

Go!

_On one swift motion he drops his spear and makes a running tackle of Halvard. They begin to wrestle._

HALVARD

Fool!

KARL

What are you waiting for?

_Anna opens the door, and Kristoff comes bursting out. They embrace._

ANNA

Oh, Kristoff.

KRISTOFF

Anna.

_They look in each others' eyes and smile._

ELSA

Guys, we have to get going. There'll be time for that later.

KARL

Augh!

_Halvard throws off Karl. He grabs the spear, runs up to the trio and cuts them off. He threatens them with it, forcing them back towards the hut. They back up pace-for-pace with him as he approaches._

HALVARD

Oh no you don't.

_He jabs it at Elsa, who jumps back just in time._

HALVARD (CONT'D)

Kristoff, return to your room and they will not get hurt.

KRISTOFF

I don't think so.

_He attempts to make a run at Halvard, but the troll's spear skills are too good. Kristoff retreats._

HALVARD

This doesn't have to end in blood.

_The three hit the side of the hut. They nervously look at each other. A thumping sound catches their attention._

KRISTOFF

Is that-

_Sven comes running in and uses his antlers to scoop up Halvard, who drops the spear in the process._

OLAF

Gotcha!

HALVARD

Insolent animal!

_Sven keeps his eyes on Halvard, tilting and jerking his head to keep him caught up as he thrashes around._

OLAF

You guys go. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point!

ANNA

Come on!

_The three humans race off into the woods._

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIGH MOUNTAIN PATH — NIGHT**

_Anna is riding her horse, and Elsa and Kristoff quickly walk along side._

KRISTOFF

Boy, am I glad to be out of there. You have no idea how happy I was to see you two.

_Anna smiles down at him._

ANNA

We're happy you're out of there too.

KRISTOFF

I'm just surprised you guys went about it that way.

ANNA

What do you mean?

_He turns to Elsa._

KRISTOFF

Well, you could have just turned those trolls into ice blocks, right? Wouldn't that have been easier?

ELSA

Actually, no, I couldn't.

_He doesn't get it. He gestures back at her._

KRISTOFF

What do you mean?

ANNA

She means she's being dumb.

_Now Anna gets a confused look from him._

KRISTOFF

I'm lost.

ELSA

The first time we came, Halvard hit me with a curse. It took away my powers.

_Anna's arms illustrate her points._

ANNA

Yeah, but then we went to see Grand Pabbie, and he tried to give them back to you. But no. You wouldn't take them.

KRISTOFF

What?

_Elsa tries to wave him off._

ELSA

It's complicated.

ANNA

How is it complicated? You want hide a part of you away forever.

_Elsa looks up at Anna, annoyed._

ELSA

Anna...

KRISTOFF

Is something bothering you, Elsa? If I had known, I wouldn't have taken you so seriously at breakfast.

_Anna goes to red alert._

ANNA

Wait, what happened at breakfast?

_Elsa would prefer not to talk about it and tries to shut this down._

ELSA

It was nothing.

_Kristoff raises a cautioning hand towards her._

KRISTOFF

No, it's okay. We... had a little disagreement. That's all. I needed some time away to cool off.

_Anna shoots an angry look at her sister._

ANNA

So that's why he ran away. It was you!

_Elsa looks annoyed right back._

ELSA

Anna, no.

ANNA

I don't even know who you are anymore. First you drive away my fiancé for no reason, then you won't get your powers back.

ELSA

I told you, I haven't decided. I still have time. If I want to, I can get them back.

_They stop moving at a clearing. It's their rendezvous point. Anna dismounts._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Why would you bring that up, Kristoff?

_He's taken aback._

KRISTOFF

Woah, what did I do?

_Anna folds her arms._

ANNA

You know, I used to think you'd never hurt me. Not intentionally. But now I don't know.

ELSA

You know what? I have a decision to make. I'm going somewhere quieter.

_She turns to walk away. Anna gets sarcastic._

ANNA

Oh yeah, that's it. Walk away. Run from your problems. That always solves everything.

_Without turning around, Elsa throws up her hands to signal she's done. As Elsa disappears into the woods, Anna breaks down and starts crying._

KRISTOFF

Hey, it's okay. She'll come around. She always does.

ANNA

But she drove you off so close to the wedding. How could she?

KRISTOFF

Look, she's the reason I left. She's not the reason I stayed.

_Anna composes herself briefly._

ANNA

You... chose to stay there?

KRISTOFF

Well, yeah. At first. I wasn't sure I was ready to get married.

_Anna's face begins to go through a range of emotion, winding it's way from sadness to anger._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

I happened upon those trolls by accident, and they tried to make me their king. In my anger and fear and frustration, I accepted. I quickly came to my senses and tried to leave, but that Halvard guy trapped me in.

_He notices her face._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

What is it?

ANNA

You ran off because you thought you weren't ready? How long did you think that?

KRISTOFF

To be honest, I've wondered about that since shortly after we got engaged.

_She erupts in fury._

ANNA

Were you going to tell me any of this at some point?

KRISTOFF

Woah, Anna.

_She takes a step back and looks at him like he's a stranger._

ANNA

If we're going to give our lives to each other, we have to tell each other everything.

KRISTOFF

Look, I'm sorry. But after all of this, I know I'm ready. No more doubts.

_She throws up her hands._

ANNA

Oh sure, no doubts now. But what about next week? Maybe you'll go off and be the king of the reindeer!

_He puts his hands on his hips._

KRISTOFF

Hey! That's not fair. And you haven't exactly been receptive to my concerns, you know.

ANNA

Oh, really?

KRISTOFF

Yeah. About not spending all of our time in town. About living up here in the mountains sometimes.

_Anna just looks at him for a couple of beats, tears welling up in her eyes._

ANNA

We can't do this. The wedding is off.

KRISTOFF

Yes we can. I'm willing to work everything out with you.

ANNA

Good for you. I can't do this. Not now.

_Sven bursts into the clearing with Olaf riding. He stops so abruptly that Olaf goes flying over his head. Olaf's head pops off as he hits the ground, rolling away to where he can't see Anna and Kristoff. His body gropes around for the head._

OLAF

Oh man, you guys. You should have seen it. Boy was that troll angry. Great to have you back Kristoff.

_Anna and Kristoff haven't broken their looks at each other. They're both holding back tears. Olaf's body finds the head and puts it back in place._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Now let's get back to the castle before anyone...

_He looks around to get his bearings. Both he and Sven now look concerned._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Wait, where's Elsa? What's going on? Are you guys okay?

_Anna addresses him without looking at him._

ANNA

We're going back to the castle, Olaf. Kristoff and Sven are going to see their family.

KRISTOFF

Anna...

_She's sad, but she's also firm with a hint of condescension._

ANNA

That's why they left the castle in the first place. He needs some time with them.

_Olaf is not sure how to take the news._

OLAF

Oh. Okay.

_Anna finally breaks her look with Kristoff. She mounts her horse and motions for Olaf to join her. He jumps up behind her, and they take off without saying another word. Sven nudges Kristoff's face with his nose, and Kristoff scratches his head in response. He turns to leave in the opposite direction, head down. Sven tentatively follows as dawn begins to break._

CUT TO:

**INT. ARENDELLE CASTLE — DAWN**

_If this was a different kind of movie, Coldplay's "Fix You" would fire up now. Heart breaking orchestral music does the job well instead. _

_No other sound is heard except the music. We see the interior of the Great Hall. Sad looking servants have begun taking down the decorations. We fly up to an upper hallway where Olaf knocks at a door. He listens at the door, says something, and then knocks again. We pass through the wall to see Anna laying on her bed, sobbing._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — DAWN**

_We're moving quickly through the forest, and then through the black mountain area with volcanic vents. After passing through steam, we arrive at the valley. Kristoff and Sven are trudging in, the former on the verge of tears. The trolls wake up and give him a hearty greeting, but one by one they notice his distress and begin consoling him._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. THE NORTH MOUNTAIN — DAWN**

_We're flying up a snowy mountain path, around a cliff face, and we see Elsa's ice palace. We go up the stairs over the ravine, which are covered in snow except for footprints left in them. The door is open, so we go in._

**INT. ELSA'S ICE PALACE — DAWN**

_A pensive and conflicted Elsa strolls through the bottom floor. She inspects the delicate beauty of the ice fountain and runs her hand along the banister at the base of the stairs. She looks up and admires the beauty of the snowflake in the floor of the second level. She smiles._

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAWN**

_Anna is sitting upright on her bed, staring at the floor. Gerda sits next to her with her arm around her, talking to her. Olaf is standing a few feet from Anna. When Gerda stops talking, he taps Anna's knee to get her attention. He takes his head off and spins it on the floor as his body does a dance. It stops spinning, and his foot kicks the head back up onto his body. He does a ta-da gesture, but it has failed to cheer her up. Gerda gives her a pat on the shoulder and walks to the door to leave._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — DAWN**

_We begin on a closeup of Kristoff's face, which is sad and only moves to sniffle, and begin to pull back. We see Bulda standing next to him on a rock formation that he's sitting on. She's trying to cheer him up, but he's not reacting. Further back, we see Grand Pabbie standing next to him with a hand on his knee. He looks on with a knowing and worried look on his face. Further back, we see other trolls and Sven trying to offer support, but still, Kristoff doesn't does react to any of it._

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. ELSA'S ICE PALACE — DAWN**

_We are on the second level this time, where the walls glow red with the morning light. Debris from the fallen chandelier still covers the floor, and months of winter snow has drifted in through the broken doorway to the balcony. Elsa's smile fades as she carefully walks through. She winces at the ice spikes that once held a Weselton guard. She comes upon the ice formation still holding an arrow. She begins her nervous hand tic as she inspects it, but no snow bursts come out anymore. She looks at her hand and heaves a sigh. The sad music comes to a conclusion without a satisfying end, the montage over._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — DAY**

_A nervous Elsa enters the valley and approaches the area where Kristoff is still sitting, head in hands. Only a few trolls, Grand Pabbie among them, remain._

GRAND PABBIE

Your majesty. Have you returned to lift the curse?

_Her head lowers, unable to look anyone in the eye_.

ELSA

I actually came to talk to Kristoff, if he'll see me.

_He looks up, not happy to see her._

KRISTOFF

How did you know I was here?

ELSA

I guessed.

(to the trolls)

Will you excuse us?

_They look at Kristoff. He nods. They all leave without saying a word. Elsa takes a deep breath and approaches him._

ELSA

Hi.

KRISTOFF

What do you want?

ELSA

I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you.

_He squints and tilts his head._

KRISTOFF

It's a little late for that now, don't you think?

_She steps forward, a little closer._

ELSA

No, I don't. Look, I rely on Anna. She's my guide to the world. I... I'm afraid of what might happen to me if I lose her.

_Incredulous, he shakes his head._

KRISTOFF

You? You're never going to lose her.

_She puts a hand up to object to his comment._

ELSA

Please. I-I don't know how to balance this. I don't know how to be your sister. I hid away for so long, to keep everyone safe. Anna, she makes it easy. She tries hard back. But you're different from her. It's, it's difficult for me.

KRISTOFF

(sarcastically)

Well I got some good news. You can stop trying.

_She takes a step back, shocked._

ELSA

What?

KRISTOFF

She called off the wedding. It's not happening.

_She walks forward and sits down next to him. He half turns his back to her to keep her from getting too close._

ELSA

But she loves you. Is it cancelled or just postponed?

KRISTOFF

I don't know.

_She looks down for a moment while thinking. She looks back up._

ELSA

We have to talk to her. This can't be the end.

_He adds on some more snark._

KRISTOFF

Yes, let's do that. We make such a good team. We can't lose!

_She tries to shake off the comment._

ELSA

Kristoff, this isn't what anyone wants. We have to get things right.

KRISTOFF

Do you actually think after all of this that she'll take me back?

_She puts a hand on her shoulder._

ELSA

I do.

_He finally looks her in the eye._

KRISTOFF

You say you don't know how to be my sister. You think I know how to be your brother? I was raised here, remember? Trolls are a little bit different than people. I don't know what I'm doing any more than you do.

_She leans in a little._

ELSA

Maybe we're not so different. Clearly, we both don't understand other people.

_Kristoff looks at her with a half smile, warming up finally._

KRISTOFF

And we both like ice.

_Elsa smiles at him reciprocating._

ELSA

And Anna loves us both. She must see something in us. We can learn to see it too.

_He continues smiling for a beat and then stands up. She does as well._

KRISTOFF

Did you really think I could keep her away from you? I wonder sometimes if she even remembers me while you're around.

ELSA

See, we really are alike.

_They smile and hug._

CUT TO:

**INT. CASTLE, HALLWAY, ANNA'S DOOR — DAY**

_Elsa, alone, approaches the door. She raises her hand, pauses a second, and knocks._

ELSA

Anna?

_No answer. Elsa takes a breath, now unsure of herself in the silence._

ELSA (CONT'D)

Anna? Do... do you...

ANNA (O.S.)

I already have a snowman, thanks.

_Elsa winces and takes a moment to gather her courage again._

ELSA

Do you want to talk?

ANNA (O.S.)

Honestly? No.

ELSA

Anytime, anywhere.

_After a beat, there are sounds of movement from inside. The door opens and Olaf waddles out. He gives her a worried look and gestures to indicate that she can go in. Elsa enters and Olaf remains outside._

**INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S ROOM — DAY**

_Anna sits on the edge of her bed with a look of defiance. Elsa takes a step in, hesitates, and finally enters fully, closing the door behind._

ELSA

Anna, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm.

ANNA

Did you at least get your powers back?

_Elsa takes a few more steps forward._

ELSA

I'm here to talk about you, not me.

_Anna takes on a pained look._

ANNA

Elsa, I understand that you have doubts about yourself. But you can't do this. You have to go back to the trolls.

ELSA

I already did. To see Kristoff.

_Anna is taken aback slightly. She turns her face away._

ELSA (CONT'D)

I apologized. We reconciled. It was my fault. If you're going to be mad, be mad at me. Shut me out, but not him.

_Anna looks back at Elsa, her defenses melting away._

ANNA

Elsa, you're my sister. I could never shut you out. There are probably some things he didn't tell you, okay?

ELSA

Things like what?

ANNA

It doesn't matter. But you can't do that to me. If you have a problem with me or Kristoff, you have to say something. Don't let it get worse and worse until something bad happens.

_Elsa smiles when Anna says Kristoff's name._

ELSA

You two just seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it.

ANNA

Well, now how happy are we?

_Elsa's smile vanishes. In reaction Anna stands up, grabs Elsa's hands, and looks her in the eye._

ANNA (CONT'D)

Apology accepted.

_Elsa composes herself. They smile at each other and hug._

ANNA (CONT'D)

I'll talk to Kristoff when the time is right.

_Elsa perks up a bit._

ELSA

Actually, he'd like to talk now. He's here.

_Anna tries to keep her face from falling. It half works._

ANNA

Well, there's no time like the present.

_Elsa walks back to the door._

ELSA

Just remember, he really loves you.

_We look over Anna's shoulder as she looks at the door. Elsa disappears through it. We hear her voice outside but can't make out the words. A couple moments later, Kristoff enters with a small smile._

KRISTOFF

Anna, I-

ANNA

Coward.

_Her eyes are filled with anger. His body slumps in confusion._

KRISTOFF

What?

_She points at the door, then him._

ANNA

I expect that from her, but not from you.

KRISTOFF

Expect what?

_She stands up with aggressive posture. She gestures with purpose._

ANNA

Running away and hiding. She's done it her whole life and probably always will. But I'm her sister, and I'll always help her through it.

_She approaches him. He looks attacked._

ANNA (CONT'D)

I can't have that from you. You have to be strong for me. If you won't stand up for yourself to her, how can I know you won't just be a pushover to everyone else?

_She walks away. He watches her pace the room with a defensive and defeated posture._

KRISTOFF

But Anna, I-

ANNA

And troll king? Really? Are you just looking to get on a throne somehow? You found an easier one, so it's goodbye Anna! I thought I was done with that when we sent Hans home.

_His face wrinkles into anger._

KRISTOFF

Now wait just a minute.

_She stops walking and puts her hands on her hips._

ANNA

Honestly, I'm having a hard time remembering why I asked you to marry me.

_His mouth opens slightly in shock. He takes a beat to recover._

KRISTOFF

I'm starting to wonder why I accepted.

ANNA

(insulted)

Excuse me?

KRISTOFF

Ever since those gates opened, you've been the center of attention. Elsa leans on you, I've been here for you, and now everyone in town is your friend.

_She's now a little confused but still combative._

ANNA

So?

_He starts to walk around her as he explains._

KRISTOFF

So, it's gone to your head. Everything is about you, and you forget others.

_She folds her arms._

ANNA

Oh, how do you figure that?

KRISTOFF

Do you know what music I want to hear at the ball after the wedding?

_She deflates a little, her defenses weakened._

ANNA

I-I just thought I know about more music than you do, so I would pick it.

KRISTOFF

And do you know why I want to live part time in the mountains?

_Her arms come undone._

ANNA

Because you like the mountains?

_He raises and lowers his hands as he goes through his explanation._

KRISTOFF

Because then I can see my family! If I live down here but I go up there frequently, someone will follow me and discover them. Then they'll have to leave and I'll never see them again. If we spend time up there together, I can see them with no problems.

_Her defenses are gone._

ANNA

I had no idea.

KRISTOFF

Because you never asked. It never occurred to you that I might have a good reason.

_She's beginning to break down._

ANNA

Kristoff, I, I...

_He catches himself and moderates._

KRISTOFF

You're right. I shouldn't have run off. But I need to have good reason to stay, too. And you were right to call off the wedding.

ANNA

I'm so sorry.

_She sits down on the bed and begins crying. He walks to her and kneels in front of her. He puts a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear._

KRISTOFF

Hey. Listen. I'm glad we put it off. We obviously need time to work through some things. But I don't want to cancel.

_She looks up and chokes back tears._

ANNA

You don't? Not even after all that?

_He sits next to her and puts an arm around her._

KRISTOFF

No, I don't. Anna, I will fight for you, even if the person I have to fight is you. I love you too much to just walk out of here.

_She wipes away a tear and attempts to smile._

ANNA

Well, okay then. But let me tell you, sometimes that's going to be a tough fight.

_He chuckles at the comment._

KRISTOFF

I would expect nothing less. Love is an adventure.

ANNA

And adventuring is dirty work sometimes.

_He tilts his head at the phrasing._

KRISTOFF

Sure. And sometimes you're going to have to meet me halfway.

_He smiles, slips down to the floor on one knee facing her, and takes her right hand._

KRISTOFF

Anna, will you marry me sometime long after two weeks from now?

_She smiles widely and tears of happiness well up in her eyes. She nods before the words can come out._

ANNA

Yes!

_They stand up, kiss, and then just hug each other. As the embrace ends, they look into each others eyes, beaming._

**FADE OUT.**

**EXT. KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — DAY**

_We look out over the main town square. A subtitle saying "Two years later" appears. Everything is decked out in decorations, but not a soul can be seen. We move through the square and come upon the church._

**INT. CHURCH, INTERIOR ROOM — DAY**

_Kristoff nervously paces the room in his socks as Kai gives his shoes a final polish. Kristoff tugs at his collar._

KRISTOFF

Are you sure this is supposed to be this tight?

KAI

It's a perfect fit, Master Kristoff. Come here, please.

_Kristoff walks over, and Kai helps to put the shoes on the nervous groom._

KRISTOFF

This is killing me. I wish we could have gotten this going hours ago.

KAI

When you see her, sir, you'll know it was worth the wait.

**INT. CHURCH CHAPEL — DAY**

_Kristoff enters and walks to the front. The place is standing room only, with dignitaries and nobles in the pews and townsfolk standing in the outer aisles from about the midway point and back. _

_Elsa sits in the front row and looks excited. With Kristoff in place, Olaf begins walking up the center aisle, tossing rose petals._

BISHOP

(quietly)

Master Kristoff, are you ready?

_He shakes off his nerves and smiles._

KRISTOFF

Absolutely.

_The choir begins to sing a beautiful song. The people in the pews stand. The back door opens and floods the room with sunlight. _

_A silhouette appears in the door and moves into the room. Like an angel appearing from the heavens, Anna comes into focus wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. Her face is a picture of satisfied serenity under her veil._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

(under his breath)

Woah.

_As Anna walks up the aisle, the attendees marvel at how radiant she looks. _

_As she approaches the altar, Elsa stands up and takes the bouquet from her. Anna's calm façade falls as Elsa pulls back her veil and they beam at each other. Elsa returns to her seat and Anna composes herself on the way to standing opposite Kristoff._

BISHOP

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...

DISSOLVE TO:

_We skip ahead to the end of the ceremony._

BISHOP (CONT'D)

And so in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

_Anna and Kristoff kiss, and the crowd stands and applauds._

CUT TO:

**INT. GREAT HALL — DAY**

_The room is full of music, people, and celebration. We see Elsa happily mixing with townsfolk, who are finally comfortable around her. The music moderates to something stately, and Kai approaches the dais with the throne._

KAI

May I present... Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle.

_The crowd applauds and kneels as the two approach. Anna pauses at the step, unable to see her feet under her dress. She pulls it up slightly and attempts to step up, but her foot catches on one of the inner layers. She begins to fall, but Kristoff catches and steadies her._

KRISTOFF

(under his breath)

Another trust exercise?

_She gives him a sarcastic grin and makes it up next to him._

ANNA

Thank you all for coming. It means so much that you were able to come. Please, enjoy yourselves!

_The crowd stands and resumes mingling while a line of dignitaries and nobles forms to receive the new couple. _

_They begin to greet them, but Anna looks down to the end of the line and sees friendly townsfolk. She speeds through the line, barely doing handshakes, leaving her sheepish husband to deal with the disgruntled Important People._

_She greets her friends from town beginning with Ida, who is carrying her young daughter._

DISSOLVE TO:

_We look overhead at the hall as the music changes. A clearing forms for the couple to do their first dance. As they begin, we see Elsa in the front of the crowd watching and smiling. She chats with nobles as they look on. _

_After a short time has passed, Anna and Kristoff beckon the others to join. Many other guests begin dancing too. Olaf approaches Elsa._

OLAF

Aren't you going to dance?

_She chuckles at him._

ELSA

You know I don't dance, Olaf.

OLAF

Oh, come on.

_He bows and then looks up._

OLAF (CONT'D)

Your majesty, would you do me the honor of this dance?

_He extends a twig hand. After a moment, we see her take his hand and begin dancing with him._

DISSOLVE TO:

_The happy couple now stands next to an enormous wedding cake. Kai approaches with a cake cutter._

KAI

Who will do the honors?

_They both reach for it, their hands meeting on it. They laugh and Kristoff withdraws his hand._

KRISTOFF

After you.

ANNA

No, let's both do it.

_She takes the cutter and he puts his hand over hers. They make a slice of cake and put it on a plate; the attendees give them a golf clap. _

_Kristoff takes a silver fork, takes a portion, and successfully feeds it to Anna. The attendees oblige with another golf clap and a few awwws. She smiles and looks at them as she eats it. She takes the fork and gets a bite of cake. She stops it halfway to Kristoff's face._

KRISTOFF

What?

_She gives the onlookers a mischievous smile and then looks back at Kristoff. She intentionally misses his mouth and smears some icing on his cheek._

KRISTOFF (CONT'D)

Hey!

_Anna immediately looks for the crowd's reaction. Olaf bursts out laughing, but the dignitaries and nobles look horrified. Elsa has to cover her mouth to keep from audibly laughing, and a few townsfolk chuckle quietly at the back._

_Anna now looks mortified at the lack of reaction, and Kristoff smiles at her shock. He wipes some of the icing off with his thumb and, to her surprise, deposits it on her cheek._

ANNA

What?

KRISTOFF

Now we're even.

_They share a laugh together, no longer caring about anyone else. They both grab a napkin and try to clean off the other's face._

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. ARENDELLE CASTLE — DAY**

_The happy couple walks out of the castle's front doors as adoring people form lines and throw rice and flowers. Elsa waits next to the carriage and hugs them both. They climb into the carriage, which is hitched to Sven. _

_As he pulls it away, we follow from behind a bit past the lines of people and then stop to watch it go down the bridge over the moat. A bright flash fills the sky, and snow begins to gently fall._

**FINAL FADE OUT.**

THE END

_A screenplay PDF of this, complete with author notes at the end, is available at a link in my profile page._


End file.
